Unruly Vindetor
by crazeh-neko74
Summary: The Vindetor Family was a messy group. Kiriko wants blood, Kayori wants her possessions to be left intact, Mei wants Kiriko to stop stealing her poisons, and Leonardo wants to stop being called Pop but is ignored. Rated for cussing and gore. AR.
1. The Legend of Vindetor

**A/N: This is a collaborative story by Rhemi and crazeh_neko74. At first, it was kind of a drabble we made on Facebook, and then Rhemi uploaded it on her account, but then decided to hand it over to me, so… yeah. Please R&R, and give criticism but not flames. That's not going to help. At all. If you notice any mistakes (ex: Something that does not match the actual plotline in KHR), leave it in the reviews or PM me, please.**

****The real story will start after this chapter. I repeat, t**he real story will start after this chapter. ****  
><strong>

According to an unnamed, random symbolic language, 'Vindetor' means 'bargainers'. Because of this, the Vindetor Famiglia's emblem is a golden scale with the seven Dying Will Flames of the Sky in them: Lightning, Mist, and Sun in one side of the scale; Cloud, Rain, and Storm in the other, and the Sky Flame between them, keeping the balance.

In the back of the scale are guns and bullets, symbolizing Mafia, and a vine which ties them all together representing Famiglia.

The Vindetor Primo was a very skilled gambler and bargainer, ever since he was first introduced to card games and haggling and the like. His close friends even called him a 'cheapskate', but that was not entirely true. While he did get the best prices on things he bought, he gave some of the things he didn't want to his friends or poor people he met on his way.

One day, he was provoked to a match with the local 'King of Gambling'. Keeping a good poker face, he had beaten the much-older man easily. However, the man named Leifar insisted it was a 'fluke', and demanded a rematch. Again, Primo beat him. And again, and again, and again, until the people who were watching finally mocked him for losing to a child, and insisted that the man should stop.

Enraged, the adult lunged at the Primo's throat, but the onlookers pried him away and led him to prison for child assault. In actuality, they were mocking him further for losing to a mere child. Soon, he had become the laughing stock of the whole town. Behind bars, the man bitterly swore revenge on Primo, who had done nothing but beat him at a game of cards.

Primo however, swore never to gamble again, and lived without ever going to a casino. Later in Japan, at the age of 15, he discovered the Dying Will Flame. Afraid that other people would be misguided to use this power for evil, he formed a group with his friends and soon-to-be friends, and called it the Vindetor Family.

The Vindetor Primo had many connections in the black market. One of them provided him and his Family with Box Weapons. Using the Flames and Box Weapons to their advantage, they rose in the ranks of Mafia society.


	2. In Which There Is A Lot Of Screaming

**A/N: Okay, now the real story starts. Oh, I forgot to put the disclaimer! Dang it. Sorry about that.**

**All OCs: Rhemi and crazeh_neko74 DOES NOT own KHR!**

**Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in...**

"Kayo-chan~ I brought the man!" A girl with short orange-red bangs and auburn eyes materialized from thin air, dragging a gagged and tied man from a string of rope. A bundle of long hair was tied in a low ponytail and ran down her back, she wore a loose black sweater over a plain white shirt and short white pants. The man clad in white overalls was frantically thrashing around and making muffled shouts until another girl named Kasasagi Kayori, appeared.

Kayori had shoulder-length brown hair with side bangs, dark brown eyes, and wore glasses. She was decked in a regular t-shirt and jeans with a jacket tied around her waist.

The first girl, Omira Kiriko beamed, "Kayo-chan! I brought the man," she repeated, dragging the rope and thus the man closer.

"I know, I'm not deaf!" Kayori shouted, rolling her eyes before beckoning her to bring the man to the interrogation room. Kiriko pouted, complaining about more work, before following Kayori out the door and into the hallway. When they arrived at the interrogation room, the hired interrogator was already there, and Kiriko was still dragging the guy.

"Can you tie him to the chair now?"

"_More_work? Come on~!" Kiri sighed and tied the trembling victim to a chair with illusionary chains.

Kayori turned to her while the interrogator was rummaging in some sort of trunk and said, "Hey, you're doing the physical part, and I'm doing the... physical too, I guess. Hmm." She shrugged and turned back towards the victim. The hired man produced some tools from the trunk and stepped closer to the terrified prisoner.

"Your name?" rasped the interrogator, as Kayori and Kiriko simultaneously thought that he was very ugly. Why did he need the guy's name anyways?

"..." The captured man stayed silent, invoking the Omerta.

"The sooner you start talking, the better. If you don't talk, Kayori-san here will use her power to assist me."

Inside, Kayori wondered whether it would be worth the fuss if she 'accidentally' used her Box Weapon on him, too. She never let the guy have permission to call her by her given name. She had half a mind to do it, but her sensible side blocked her.

The man being interrogated still stayed silent. The interrogator actually looked excited as he motioned for Kayori with one hand to begin. She didn't think her sensible side would last long if he kept on degrading her like that. Just to prove that she was different from the retard, she decided to give the man one last chance.

"It would be a lot less painful for you if you just spill it."

The man looked incredulously at her, then scoffed and said, "A girl like you is going to make me cough up the dirt?"

_That's it. No more pity._Kayori narrowed her eyes and said with an edge to her voice, "_If_you haven't noticed, another _girl_captured you and brought you here."

He flinched, but he spat at her in the next second. This time, Kayori dodged it easily. She took out her Box Weapon and ignited the flames on her Sun ring, and then inserted the Flames into her Box. A magpie flew out of the cube and hovered in the air next to Kayori, awaiting orders.

"Last chance. Tell us what you know, or you _will_regret it." Okay, so being firm wasn't her strong point.

"Hmph, as if a bird can do anything to me."

"Just a bird? You know, this little guy's a bit haughty. It doesn't like being underestimated." Spreading its two-feet-long wings, it flapped them towards the target. Yellow Sun Flames covered the prisoner, and then winked out.

"Ha! The bird didn't even do any-" The last part of the sentence died away, as the man winced.

"...Your voice sounds a lot louder, doesn't it? You're getting headaches just from listening to your own voice, and the fact that I'm talking doesn't make it any better. Don't worry, your eardrums won't burst. _They'll just feel like they will._ The chains suddenly have a lot more pressure a lot more than they used to, and you're feeling pain from even the slightest movement, whether it's from your hair brushing against your face or your clothes barely touching your skin."

The interrogator moved forward eagerly, interrupting her. "And now imagine what would happen if I just pricked you with a needle, or gave you a soft punch!"

The tortured man was trying his best not to move, but it was impossible. He could hear his own heartbeat loudly, and every time he took a breath, his clothes moved against his chest, the slight friction being magnified several times. He was starting to wish he was dead.

When the interrogator poked a small needle in his arm, he let out a scream that echoed throughout the halls outside. It woke up Kiriko from her short nap, too. Her job done, Kayori took Kiriko outside while maintaining the Sun flames on the pitiful man and walked away.

Kiriko yawned, and then asked Kayori, "You want to know how I captured him, right?"

Amused, Kayori looked at her and said, "All right, how?"

Kiriko beamed in excitement, already waving her hands around and performing gestures, "So, so I was there and then there was a BOOM! and a POW! and, and-"

"Slow down!" Kayori shouted, vaguely regretting her decision already, "start from the beginning." Kiriko nodded and began.

Kiriko had entered the bar where her target went around 7:00 p.m. everyday - or so her information said. The music blared in her ears and she immediately cringed, but resisted the urge to cover her ears and instead, easily wandered into the crowd of people dancing. She had used her illusions to make her have black hair and eyes, just to blend in with the shadows a lot easier.

The bar was dark with only a disco ball and a few lights illuminating the place, despite that, Kiriko could easily identified the man she was looking for. After all, he wasn't hard to spot with flamboyant green hair - which was almost the shade of Mei-chan's hair - and a bright sparkly white suit which, to Kiriko, screamed _GAY!_He most likely had a gun somewhere hidden on him, no Mafioso was stupid enough to not carry at least one weapon around them at all times.

_Ah! Bingo~_Kiriko narrowed her eyes as they landed upon her target. He was about 20 years old, got drunk every day, partied like no tomorrow, and was one of the external advisors of a rival mafia group.

She smiled with a dangerous glint in her eyes, capturing the man was a measly task. He had a reputation for becoming sober extremely fast if you took away his booze supply, but Kiriko didn't really care - her illusions were a lot faster and this man was an idiot for being so reckless and unguarded despite holding a more dangerous and valued positions in the Mafia. After all, what could you do, even if you had a gun, when you were drunk?

_Capture the man, provoke the enemy, and wipe them out once and for all~_Kiriko thought wistfully, a surprisingly good - if not sneaky - plan coming from her Boss.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Kiriko let out a sigh and blinked her eyes at the man. He was conveniently separated from the crowd, dancing stupidly by himself with a bottle of beer in his hands. She instantly created a barrier so he was invisible to the naked eye around him before luring him into an empty room via illusions. The man, already too drunk to think, had easily fallen into the trap.

_Target captured..._ Mentally, Kiriko gave a cheer, it was much too easy.

As soon as the two were inside an empty room, she quietly locked the door and let the illusions vanish away - including her disguise.

The man, still pretty drunk, was sitting on the ground and looked around in a stupid fashion probably wondering where the heck he was and how he got there. There was a laugh behind him and he instinctively turned around to see a girl with orange-red hair standing near the door and holding a purple box in her hand.

"You look so... hilariously stupid! To capture a drunk person isn't any fun at all... Stupid boss, I'm complaining to him when I get back~" The man stood still for a few seconds before scrambling to his feet, much more sober and alert.

Kiriko watched, somewhat amused at the changing emotions displayed on the man's face. First from drunk, to curious, to stupefied, to realization, to confusion, and finally to a little alarmed. She walked over to the man and slapped him. Hard.

"W-wha-? Why'd you do that, bitch!" He spat out in a surprised tone, almost 100% sober and his eyes flashed in alarm and anger, refocusing onto Kiriko and gave out a feral grin. "You don't know who you're messing with, little girl!"

_Che, how come I always have to capture the snobby ones who think girls are weaklings?_ Kiriko slightly twitched, but smiled at the man, "Rival-chan~ I don't think you're in the position to talk like that to _me_like that~ Don't you think so too?" The man narrowed his eyes before realization kicked in and instantly went for his handgun only to stop and stare at the ropes which suddenly appeared and bound his hands together.

Kiriko 'tsk'-ed, "Those ropes may be illusion, but you'll see that they're also _very_ real~" She lit her Mist ring, ignoring the alarmed gasp from the man, and inserted it into her Box Weapon.

"Wha-" Just as he opened his mouth to speak, thick fog spread and filled the whole room, rendering his eyesight useless.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly, blindly stumbling in the fog in hopes of finding the door. He had to get out of here fast or he'd be captured, or worse. Killed.

"Ne, where do you think you're going Rival-chan~?" A voice whispered into his ears. He jerked around in surprise, but nothing was there except for the thick fog that still blinded him. A feral growl escaped his throat as he lunged blindly into the fog and was rewarded by a large creature tackling his side, causing him to gasp and fall to the floor. As soon as he tried to get up, a foot pressed down onto his stomach to prevent him to even move.

"My job's to capture you~ So be a good boy and listen, 'kay?" The fog cleared and he saw a white fox with red eyes snarling at him, it had indigo flames on its paws and tail - the man recognized it as mist flames - while with every breath the fox took, small amounts of fog would come out.

Next to the fox was the girl towering over him with her feet still pressing on his stomach and holding a pencil with a purple substance on the tip of it.

"Bitch! Let me go! You'll pay for this... the Leifar Fami - _my_ famiglia will hunt you down!" He spat out before wincing as the foot dug deeper into his stomach. He looked up and almost flinched at the dangerous glint in her eyes and overly _cheerful_smile she sported.

"Hm~ So the sooner I capture you... the sooner we'll have a battle? Yay~!" Kiriko took her foot off his stomach, but before he could even move, quickly threw the pencil and made a cut onto his arm.

The sudden sharp pain caused him to scramble up and lunge for the girl. Kiriko only smiled as the man stopped in his tracks and collapsed onto the ground. Realization formed as he stared at the cut on his arm and the purple substance on it, before completely passing out.

Kiriko laughed, "Gotta thank Mei-chan for the instant poison later~"

She tied the unconscious man with illusion ropes and made them invisible before hopping out the window, dragging the man back to the Vindetor HQ. _Lets hope the battle between the Vindetor and Leifar Famiglia begin soon~_

"Done! The end~" Kiriko shouted proudly, as she and Kayori walked down the hallway.

Kayori raised an eyebrow, "Mei actually willingly gave you some poison?" It was common fact that Mei, the resident Lightning Guardian, _hated_ giving other people the poison she used for her needles, mostly because she didn't know what the others would do with it.

"..." Kiriko smiled, "I _convinced_ her that it was for the _greater good_ and that it made my mission a lot easier, which in turn, means that we would reap from the benefits!"

Kayori felt her eye twitch, "The only one who got any benefits was you!" she shouted. It was also a common fact that only Kiriko was actually looking forward to the battle between the Vindetor and Leifar Famiglias.

"Hmph~" Kiriko pouted, "Just because I enjoy battles-"

"Not to mention," Kayori cut in, blatantly ignoring Kiriko's frown at being interrupted, "your_bloodlust_."

"You know I can't help that! It's something I was born with!"

While they were talking, the screams of the tortured man was still ringing in the halls. One of the ornate wooden doors burst open, and a man with messy orange hair and brown eyes popped his head out. "GO GIVE A HARD HIT TO THE IDIOT WHO'S MAKING THAT RACKET TO SHUT HIM UP ALREADY!" he shouted over the din, which the other two had no problem with.

The Sun and Mist Guardians faced their boss, Veranico Vindetor Leonardo, with wide grins on their faces. Kayori spoke up first. "But Pop, if you hit him, he'll scream louder!"

Clad in a loose white uniform shirt and black pants, 'Pop' yelled to Kayori in indignance, "MY NAME'S NOT POP!"

"Of course not! It's your nickname, duh!"

Before Leon could hit Kayori, Kiriko distracted him. "Leon-chan~ You shouldn't shout so much, you'll get high blood pressure and die early!" She patted his back sympathetically while smiling in an almost_ delighted_ manner.

"WHY YOU-" The two were off like a bullet, cackling madly, before Leon could even finish his sentence.

"..." He sighed before slumping against the wall. _Remind me why I chose such... crazy people to become my guardians?_

Another scream erupted throughout the halls causing Leon to stand upright and storm off to the source of the noise. His guardians combined with a stack of paperwork that would never be finished had already made him reach his limits, too much noise to concentrate and he was just about ready to explode.

Needless to say, someone was going to get hurt. _Badly_.

Kiriko had gone a different direction once she and Kayori reached a safe distance away from Leon, heading towards the kitchen to get some snacks.

She whistled as she trotted down the hall, glancing at the white walls. "Leon-chan really needs to decorate our HQ~" Kiriko said aloud, not bothering to care about the fact that every time they did put a decoration, it was usually destroyed by the end of the day. Leon, out of wit, learned to just not try to decorate the halls after about the tenth object destroyed.

A few maids trotted by, hands filled with baskets of clothes. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Vindetor's mist and greeted her with a, "Hello, Kiriko-sama!" before walking off again.

_Ah... I didn't even have time to greet back..._ Kiriko shrugged and entered the kitchen through white double-doors. Almost immediately, a sweet scent bombarded her nose, causing Kiriko to smile in delight.

"I'll have a regular cheesecake~!" She shouted, causing the chefs to turn around and laugh at Kiriko's expression. She was a known regular for visiting the kitchen and bugging the chefs for food.

"Ahaha! We have some in the refrigerators, help yourself to them Kiri." One of the chefs pointed to said refrigerator a couple feet down from where they were cooking.

"Thanks!" and so, Kiriko exited the kitchen with a slice of cheesecake and a fork on a paper plate.

Once again walking down the white hallway, Kiriko had instantly spotted a man with messy dark-blue hair and yellow-green eyes wearing a similar white uniform shirt and black pants like Leon. She beamed and waved, "SHIZU-CHAN!"

'Shizu-chan' looked up from the sketchpad he was writing on and instantly turned red in anger, "I HAVE A NAME, AND IT'S KURAIHANA SHIZUO! STOP CALLING ME SHIZU-CHAN!" He waved his sketchpad around in a threatening manner.

Kiriko only laughed and patted him on the back, "Don't shout so much, Shizu-chan! You lose your voice too easily like that~"

Shizuo glared, "Who's fault do you think that is?" He promptly took his heavy duty sketchpad and whacked Kiriko over the head.

"Oww! You're so violent, Shizu-chan! Just like when we were kids~" The two had been childhood friends as Kiriko's father had taken in Shizuo, who was an orphan.

"Stop calling me that!" Whack.

"You're killing my brain cells, Shizu-chan~" Kiriko rubbed her head, pouting at him.

"I DON'T CARE!"

And so, the duo spent their time walking down the hallway with one getting whacked and one screaming his head off.

The next day, Shizuo woke up without his voice, a regular occurrence due to Kiriko. He only glared at the wall and took out his sketchpad and pencils, something he kept around with him at all times because of such events.

The next day was also when Kiriko decided to spend the whole day in bed due to a bad headache.

When Kiriko and Kayori split up, Kayori had gone to her room, playing computer for the whole day and night. It's no wonder she has glasses. The day after, when Kiriko was sick, she had to go to school alone.

Three days later...

Shizuo was out in the forest, right next to the mansion which served as the Vindetor HQ, drawing in his sketchpad. The bird he was using as the model suddenly flew away, calling an alarm. Sensing trouble, he made himself invisible using mist illusions. A couple of seconds later, a group of armed men in black mafia suits ran across the clearing, towards the Vindetor HQ.

_Kiriko's going to like this, _he thought bitterly. They were a scout team from the Leifar Family.

**A/N: Dun dun dun~! Not really. Please R&R~! Or else Kayo will use her Sun Magpie (nicknamed Kizu) on you~! Not really, of course. Anybody who does gets a free... uh... virtual... um... sketchpad and pencils from Shizu-chan!**

Shizuo: Hey! I happen to like my pad and pencils! And my name's not Shizu-chan!

**I _seriously _don't care, Shizuo. Oh, I'm sorry, _Shizu-chan! _I said your name wrong! Ahahaha! You can join Pop in the 'MY NAME IS NOT-!' club. Kiri is the source of all of your nicknames, you know~!**


	3. In Which There Is A Lot Of Blood

**A/N: The third chapter~ Rhemi and I have only about... three more chapters before we have to make new ones. Agh~ oh well.**

**At this point in their lives, the Vindetor members have not met the Vongola Tenth Generation. They will soon, don't worry. I put it in the summary, didn't I?**

**Ah yes, in this story, KHR is a band. Like, a vocal band.**

**Beware of the not-so-nice words in this chapter. Hee hee...**

**In a hideout somewhere...**

"Boss, we have news." A group of men in black suits were on their knees, bowing to another man clad in a black suit sitting behind his desk.

The man behind the desk gave a wave of his hand, signaling one to start talking. One rose from his position, "We have news that our fifth external advisor has gone missing, last seen in the bar he usually goes to. Boss, what are your commands?"

'Boss' stood up and sighed, "Do you have any clues who abducted him?"

"Yes. We suspect it to most likely be the Vindetor Famiglia who wishes to stage an attack on us."

The man gave a growl. Of course it was the Vindetor Famiglia, they had no other rival famiglia nor was the external advisor so stupid to have been caught that easily, drunk or not. He was most likely beat by a powerful illusion that he couldn't break free of.

"Send out a scout team consisting of at least thirty members, after about ten minutes after they infiltrate, send out another wave of thirty and keep doing so until the Vindetor get overwhelmed and we successfully overthrow them."

The group of men nodded, all except one exited the room.

He walked up to the boss, "So you're deciding to end all of this in one shot? Hanamura Leifar-sama~"

'Hanamura Leifar' scowled, "It's a one attack gamble with everyone in our famiglia, and I thought I told you not to address me like that, Kuran."

"Alright, alright _boss._"

Hanamura's scowl deepened, "I'm also going to go settle my score with Veranico Vindetor Leonardo." Kuran only smirked, waving a hand and exiting the room.

Left alone, Hanamura gave a glare to the wall, "It's time I pay you back for the humiliation you gave me... Veranico Vindetor Leonardo."

**At the Vindetor HQ**

"Leon, there's about thirty Leifar scouts about to infiltrate our base. Get your guards and be prepared to battle." Shizuo calmly said over his phone, ending his call with the boss and calling Kiriko.

Two rings later, she picked up, "Yeah~?"

"Thirty Leifar scouts, bottom level."

"... Fu fu~ I just happen to be at the entrance with Mei-chan right now~ Kayori should be at the second level where most of our other members are, and Leon-chan is at the third level. Anything I need to know?"

Shizuo reviewed the information he had learned about Leifar over the few weeks, "Yeah. If they're bringing about thirty scout members that means they're probably going to go with an all-out attack. Leifar style will be wave after wave, trying to tire you out."

"That's alright, Mei-chan and I have backup members that need training anyway."

"Right. I've already informed Leon of the situation, he should be getting guards and joining you guys. Get someone to inform Kayori, I'll keep a lookout here." With that, he ended the call and brought out his trusty binoculars. _Time for some spy work._

Kiriko gave a delighted smile and turned to the green-hair and red-eyed girl named Toofu Mei, Vindetor's Lightning, who was next to her. "Mei-chan~ We've got thirty Leifar guests about to break in~!"

Mei, clad in her black uniform shirt, white shorts, and sneakers, turned to Kiriko and pouted, "Eh? Seriously? I'm so tired though," she whined.

Kiriko turned around to the group of Lightning and Mist squad newbies following them, "We've got about thirty Leifar guests who won't hesitate to slit your throat the moment they see you. There will be more waves after the first one so good luck surviving~!"

Half of the group shivered in fear, the other half smirked. Mei only whined some more. Kiriko, once again, whipped out her phone and dialed Kayori.

"What is it Kiri?"

"All-out attack from Leifar~ Wave after wave tactic, about thirty about to break in bottom-level~ Leon-chan already informed, Shizu-chan positioned, and me, Mei-chan, and the newbies ready to fight!"

"Ah, I'll get the other members ready and join you guys down there too."

"Alright!" As soon as Kiriko clicked her phone shut, a yell came from the entrance. She smiled, her giant pencil made from metal and fortified steel appeared beside her. Mei had gotten into a battle stance, whipping out her signature needles while the newbies all took out metal swords.

Mei took out her Lightning ring, ignited it and inserted the Flames into her box. A large, green crocodile appeared and sat beside her, waiting for orders to be given. Kiriko also took out her Mist ring and inserted her own Flames into her box. A white fox appeared and growled, breathing out a gust of fog at the door as soon as the enemies appeared.

"Guys, charge!" Mei ordered, rushing into the fog along with her crocodile to strike at the stunned enemies. All of the members already trained to see and fight in the fog, rushed with no hesitation after Mei, some invisible with illusions and others with fortified clothes and weapons due to lightning Flame's abilities.

Kiriko gave a feral smile, "This'll be fun~" she merely stated. She got in a battle stance, alongside her fox, before rushing into the fog, her long reddish ponytail tapping her back every now and then.

**Second floor, Kayori**

"Okay, I've explained the battle plan, and you guys shouldn't need a repeat, right?" Kayori confirmed while instructing her snipers to run up the stairs to the roof of the HQ.

"Uhh, actually..." Kayori sighed as she tied her brown hair back. There was a member of the Sun group that she wasn't very fond of. His comprehension skills were that of a child's, but he was older than her.

"The Leifar family's traditional plan of attack is to make use of their large numbers and tire the enemy out by coming wave after wave. To try to prevent that, we're going to support from above, aiming at the incoming waves with long-range attacks. It shouldn't be a problem; we have plenty of snipers, and even with regular guns, we can lengthen the range somewhat using our Sun Flames."

"So... I just shoot at the waves of people coming?"

She mentally smacked herself in the head as she put her glasses into their case."Yes. Exactly. Good job."

Sounds of battle started to come from downstairs. Once her squad was in position, she gave the order to fire at will with her walkie-talkie. Although he didn't look it, the brainless guy was very good at his job once you gave him clear orders. He used his Sun Flames to enhance his eyesight, making him an obvious choice for the Sun squad.

The rest of her squad consisted mainly of hand-to-hand fighters, who enhanced their muscles to fight, and medics. She ordered the fighters people downstairs and the medics to be on standby, then stood wondering what to do.

She wandered idly down the stairs, then stopped dead as a bullet lodged itself into the wall next to her. The shooter from downstairs tsk'ed and then began to run towards her. She ran back upstairs, hiding her smile from him.

The shooter chased her, cursing. Kayori quickly turned a corner, and he followed, only to get a face full of pepper spray. Screaming, he clutched his eyes and rolled on the ground, cursing painfully as she laughed. Igniting her Sun Flames on her Ring, she took out the Sun Magpie.

"What happened!" She stopped laughing. Another one had come. She started to run again, dodging bullets by listening to them whistle through the air with her Sun Flame-enhanced hearing. She could now hear the battle downstairs better, and could imagine how much fun Kiriko was having. Her lips moved into a smirk.

Turning the corner, she tried the same trick again. When the enemy turned the corner, she pressed the nozzle of her pepper spray can.

_Pshh..._

The pepper spray can was used up. Kayori and her opponent both stared at the can for a second.

Kayori reacted first, by kicking the guy in the balls. He fell to the floor, cussing a blue streak. While he was doing that, Kayori took off again, this time towards the living quarters. A few seconds later, the man got up again and proceeded to chase Kayori.

**First floor, Kiriko and Mei**

The fog had soon cleared out and the one-sided battle turned a little less one-sided. Many clashes of metal as well as screams resonated throughout the bottom floor.

"Fu fu fu~" Kiriko was summoning illusion after illusion, stunning enemies long enough to stab them to death via giant pencil. A sickening crack was heard as she smacked one in the head and he collapsed, a puddle of blood rapidly forming. Kiriko's fox was somewhere else, lunging at unsuspecting enemies and taking them in surprise while chomping down on them.

_"Fu fu fu~"_ Kiriko laughed as the copper scent of blood filled the room. Her eyes were narrowed and held frenzy, almost crazy glint in them while her smile turned slightly wider and more demonic. She didn't care at all for her own injuries, even if they were comparatively light to the injuries she was giving to the enemies. _Ahaha~ The smell of blood~ How delicious, fu fu fu~_

Mei, who was next to Kiri at that time, stopped throwing her needles and shivered at the crazed look Kiri was sporting. _Her and her bloodlust,_ she thought disapprovingly before focusing back onto the battle and throwing out waves of needles infused with Lightning flames that pierced through the enemies' flesh.

_There really is no stop to these attacks..._ Kiriko thought, smirk widening at the thought of more battles, and thus more blood. She stopped in her tracks as a bullet whizzed past her, one of the enemy had a handgun in his hands and had almost succeeded in taking off Kiriko's ear.

Kiriko cursed at herself for being unfocused before turning her attention back to the man. She quickly hit the ground with her pencil; almost immediately illusion ropes sprang from the ground and hoisted the man into the air.

The man yelped as the ropes tightened around his ankles, wrists, and neck. He tried struggling against it to no avail and gave another yelp as they tightened even more.

Kiriko laughed, "Leifar scout-chan~ Do you know what Mist Flames do? They strengthen the power of illusions to make them a lot more_real~_ You can't just break through them that easily~"

The man still tried to struggle and break free of the ropes, causing Kiriko to narrow her eyes even further. "You feel fear don't you?" she whispered, "Fear that you'll be killed, fear that with just one move, I can make those ropes tear you apart and let you feel agonizing pain~"

With one fluid motion, Kiriko jumped and stabbed the man through the chest before landing on the ground and letting her illusion disappear. "Unfortunately, I can't take my time and slowly torture you~" She stated, glancing at the blood on her pencil and smirking.

"Kiriko! Behind you!" Mei shouted in alarm. Kiriko spun around to face another man pointing a gun at her.

"Shi-" Before the man could pull the trigger, he abruptly collapsed, a needle sticking out from his back.

Mei sighed, thanking to god that she had made it in time. Kiriko ran over and stabbed the man, just to make sure he was completely dead. "Thanks Mei-chan~ I owe you one!" Kiriko beamed, hyper from all the blood splaying around her.

Mei only grinned playfully, "How about stop stealing my poison chemicals?" Kiriko pouted, but her eyes suddenly widened in alarm and she forcefully hit the ground with her giant pencil. Mei turned around to see what Kiriko was looking at, just in time to see more men with guns get hoisted off the ground with ropes.

Kiriko growled, "Sneaking up on two girls talking? My, you Leifar scouts are really unfair~" Hitting the ground again, more ropes sprouted from the ground and wrapped around each of the men, squeezing them tighter and tighter until their bodies burst and blood sprayed out.

"...That's kind of gross, Kiri." Mei stated. Kiriko only gave a demonic smirk and said ecstatically, "I think it's _beautiful~_ Well, I've repaid my debt to Mei-chan! Which means I can still borrow your poisons!"

"Hey!"

One of the Vindetor newbies ran up to the two, pointing towards the entrance, "Mei-senpai, Kiri-senpai, and more Leifar members have appeared!"

The two glanced at each other and nodded before Kiriko ran off to assist the others. Mei turned towards the newbie, "Go round up all the other members you can find to help assist us. Kayori should have already gotten the others positioned so they'll take out a number of Leifar's before they can reach us. We'll hold off till then!"

The newbie nodded and sped off down the hallway, Mei grinned in approval and with that, also took off to join Kiriko in Leifar-killing.

**Kayori, near her room**

"Hah-hah, hah-hah, hah-hah..." Kayori was starting to get tired of running. Her opponent was also getting tired; he had run out of bullets and was now chasing her with a knife.

The Sun Guardian soon reached her room and dived to open her bottom cabinet, then snatched a bag out of it. Facing her enemy, she opened the hand bag and took out another spray.

"Haa...haa... so you run into here, girl?...haa...What are you going to...haa...do now, hmm?"

In reply, she smiled angelically. The man frowned in frustration, and lunged at her with his knife. She dodged easily, and the knife plunged into her bed. Kayori froze, dropping her bag and can of spray.

"Oh? Giving up? That's good, saves me the trouble."

Kayori didn't reply. Her head was lowered, casting a shadow over her face.

"What? You're scared? So scared you can't move, huh? Well-"

A pair of scissors was suddenly right in front of his eyes. He yelled in shock and moved his head away, only to discover Kayori's face was right in front of his. She had a very blank expression. So blank, it was intimidating him.

"...Do you realize what you just did?" she whispered. Terrified, the enemy shook his head frantically."...You just stabbed my bed. The blanket had the images of my favorite band, KHR. You just stabbed a giant hole through my favorite singer's head of that very bed. And you say that you don't fucking know what you just fucking did, you thrice-damned asshat?" she hissed maliciously.

The Sun ring on her finger burst into flames, and she inserted it into her Sun Magpie Box. The Magpie erupted out of its Box and flew around the room.

"...Let's get you out of my beloved room, shall we? I don't want your shitty blood on my carpet..."

And so, the poor guy was left to his fate... in some other person's room. She was too busy torturing to notice whose.

Once she was done, she walked downstairs to help Mei and Kiriko, covered in blood. On her way, she bumped into Leon, her orange-haired, brown-eyed, overly-tall (in her opinion) Boss. Some blood got onto his suit, but he didn't notice.

"Ah! Pop~!"

"MY NAME'S NOT POP!" he yelled. "And can't you keep the screaming down to a minimum? It's really irritating, you know. I was trying to sleep!"

"No can do~ I'm not the one screaming, you see. Anyway, you were sleeping in the middle of an enemy attack?"

"...Uh... well... I... I couldn't help it! I was just sitting in my chair after getting others to go help fight, and I was up late yesterday, and the chair was really comfy..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, I understand perfectly!" she smiled, as she adjusted the jacket tied around her waist.

Pop looked at her in surprise, ignoring the blood. "You do?"

"Of course! Your chair does feel really good."

"...you...sat in my...?" Pop was very protective of his new chair. It was expensive, and the last one had been broken by Kiriko in ways that he had not imagined possible for a chair. The one before that had somehow been thrown out the window by Kayori into a random fire, and the one even before that had been stuck full of Mei's needles. Good thing he hadn't sat down.

"Heh heh..."

"KAYORIIIIIIIII!"

"KYAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and joined in the fight.

In the bottom level, the smell of blood was overpowering. Kayori wrinkled her nose, thinking of Kiriko's uncontrollable bloodlust. She was probably having the time of her life right now.

Muffled screams were heard and Kayori ran to the room where Kiriko, Mei, and the newbies were fighting. The sight of a man tied from neck down to feet in rope was the first thing Kayori saw. The second was said man exploding from the pressure of the ropes that were tightened around his body.

Blood splashed all around the room and Kayori once again wrinkled her nose. She sighed when she spotted Kiriko with an almost too gleeful face.

Soon after, Leon sped in the room and saw the condition it was in. He smacked his head and gave a sob. Hopefully the mess wouldn't be TOO hard to clean up. Why did Kiriko have to fight in the living room?

**Shizuo, on a tree… somewhere.**

Shizuo sighed, still perched up on a branch, and watched as waves of Leifar members were taken out by snipers. _It's about time they ran out…_Indeed, the waves had been getting smaller and less frequent.

He took out his trusty binoculars and looked around the front of the Vindetor HQ. Numbers of bloody bodies were scattered throughout, Shizuo grimaced. That would take a long time to clean up.

A shout startled him and he glanced at the new wave running across the clearing. A second later, Shizuo spotted a man wielding a giant double-edged blade which glinted in the sunlight, and he instantly paled. Fumbling out his phone and flipping it open, Shizuo quickly pressed speed dial to Leon.

One ring later, the call connected and a tired voice came through, "Shizuo? What is it?"

"Leon, this is most likely their last wave. Leifar boss is coming and he looks ready to _kill_."

"…Oh damn. Alright, I'll get the others ready. Are you joining?"

"No, I'll stay here and report if anything else happens." He flipped his phone shut and sighed. _I could really use a cheesecake right now…._

**Leon, Kayori, Mei, and Kiriko in the Living Room**

Leon pocketed his phone, grimacing as more blood rained down onto him as well as the living room. "Stop staining my living room with blood, Kiriko!"

"Sorry Leon-chan~ you know I can't help it!" Kiriko called back, ignoring Leon's orders and making more enemies explode.

"Anyway, we're getting the last wave! Leifar boss is making his way in right now!" Leon yelled, groaning as even _more_ blood splattered onto him, "DAMMIT KIRIKO! STOP THAT!"

A needle flew past Leon's ear and successfully lodged itself into an enemy behind him. "Pay attention, boss!" Mei called out, running off to stab more enemies. She also had several light injuries, and she was struggling to keep her pace.

"KYAAHAHAHAHA!" Kayori had taken to spraying enemies in the face with various sprays from her hip bag and stabbing them with scissors. She was definitely pissed about her bed.

A sharp clang and scream from one of the Vindetor newbie caused the guardians to stop in their tracks. One shouldn't have fallen down so easily if they had flames on their side, newbie or not. The Leifar famiglia didn't even know about flames, putting the Vindetor into a high advantage.

A deep voice rang through the living room, "I see you're the same as ever, _Veranico Vindetor Leonardo_…." All the guardians turned around, their eyes falling on a man decked in a black cape and wielding a double-edged sword.

Leon glared, "Hanamura Leifar…. Have you still not accepted your defeat all those years ago?" Hanamura gave a nasty scowl, a dark shadow cast over his eyes. "I will not forget the humiliation you have given me! I became the laughing stock of the whole town for losing to a mere _child_!" He spat out, raising his sword and charging at Leon.

In a split second, Leon's ring ignited and his gloves were engulfed in sky flames and he extended one hand out to successfully block Leifar's sword.

"Oh? What's this…?" Leifar asked, eyes widened at the flames on Leon's hand.

"Nothing you would know about!" With that, the two engaged in high speed combat.

In the background, the others had successfully taken out all the members and were watching Leon fight. Mei turned to Kiriko, "Kiri! Use your illusions and help out Leon!" she urged. Kiriko's fox, Shiro, leaped over and with one glance at Mei, had gone back into his box. Mei stared at the fox for a few seconds, wondering if it was trying to tell her something.

_Thud._

Mei turned back and found Kiriko, face planted onto the ground and dead unconscious. "EEH! KIRI?" Mei shouted, crouching down and shaking her.

"Ah," Kayori spoke, "I forgot. Kiriko has the worst stamina out of all of us."

Mei stared at Kayori, then back at Kiriko, "But she didn't seem tired at all during the fight!"

Kayori shrugged, kicking the unconscious Kiriko, "She was probably too hyper from her bloodlust to even notice."

"Ah…." Mei nodded, before pausing.

She lifted Kiriko up and shook her, "WHY DID YOU FAINT WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST?" Mei screamed in Kiriko's face, slapping her back and forth. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Kayori just stared at the two, secretly laughing, before taking out her phone and calling someone from her Sun Medic team. As she was pressing the Send button, a gunshot rang out, and the phone shattered in her hand.

"..."

Mei cringed in horror, knowing what would come next.

**A peek into Kayori's thoughts...**

_Phone...ow...hand...shards...gun...my phone...my... phone..._

_...phone?..._

..._PHONE?..._

_...KHR stickers on the cover?..._

**And back...**

_"_...alright, 'fess up. Who did this?" Although Kayori's voice sounded normal, Mei knew better than to think of it as an 'okay' sign.

Kayori turned to the newly-arrived Leifar soldiers in the living room. No one answered.

"_FUCKSHITDAMNITALL, _I SAID FOR SOMEONE TO FUCKING SPILL IT! WHO JUST BROKE MY PHONE? IT HAD KHR STICKERS ON THE PHONE COVER, GODDAMMIT!"

Leon tried to interrupt her while he was fighting. "Kayori, you can't seriously-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, POP, BEFORE I USE KIZU ON YOU TOO!"

Leon gulped and went back to fighting. Mei decided this was a convenient time to call the Sun Medic Team to pick up Kiri. If Kiri was conscious, she would've been laughing. Not Mei, she was very scared right now.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO WRECK MY FAVORITE STUFF TODAY? DID KHR DO SOMETHING TO YOU SHITTY BASTARDS? GO TO HELL, ALL OF YOU BRAINLESS FUCKTARDS!_"_

That said, her Sun Flames were inserted into her Box Weapon again, and Kizu the Sun Magpie immediately streaked towards the Leifar troops, screeching. The hired hands didn't know what was happening. All they knew was a yellow blur was heading toward them quickly, and they figured that it was a good time to start shooting.

All the bullets melted as they hit Kizu's body, which was coated with Sun Flames. Kizu was unaffected, and flew over the soldiers, spreading the Flames. The soldiers started screaming a second later.

"Hmph. That's what you get, fucking dipshits." Kayori walked over to them slowly, having exhausted her Flame supply. She sprayed her new can of pepper spray into their faces, increasing the volume. Pop and the Leifar Boss were the only ones left fighting.

**A/N: I LOVE writing Kayori when she's like this. Hee hee... I need more insults and stuff though. If you have any recommendations, please leave it in the reviews. However, please let me know that it's a recommendation, and not a flame directed at me. The next chapter is the last part of the battle! After that... I won't tell you. Please R&R! If you do, you get a free virtual needle from Mei, plus a small bottle of a random, dangerous chemical that I don't know the name of because I don't know a lot of Chemistry!**

Mei: Hey, you do know that's dangerous, right?

**Why, of course I do! That's precisely the reason why I'm handing them out! Everyone has someone they absolutely want to kill in their lives, ne? Now they can, with just a simple stab into-**

Mei: NO! DON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT SO IRRESPONSIBLY! NOOOOO!

**Hee hee hee...**


	4. In Which There Is More Screaming&Blood

** A/N: The battle between the Leifar and Vindetor Families ends with this chapter! Banzai~!  
><strong>

Leon didn't really want to admit it, but Leifar had gotten stronger. The fact that he could swing around a double-edged blade that was quite possibly bigger than him said at least something.

Leon was dodging Leifar's attacks, but the background noise from Kayori's... actions... was deafening him. _Really... Kayori's obsession with that band... what was it... KHT? What does that stand for, anyway?_

"Wahahaha! How'd ya like that? And that! And this!" Leifar was continuously spouting some kind of nonsense that Leon didn't listen to; he somewhat wished Leifar reverted back to the scary silent not-an-idiot man. It was also possible that Leon didn't understand; he didn't speak idiots' language (very well). Wait a second...

"How come Leifar isn't bothered by the sound?"

Mei answered him, shouting so she could be heard. "I can see earplugs in his ears! It must be because of the recent sound grenade trend! ...Also, I can see some stuff that I _don't _want to see in his ears! Blegh!"

"Mei, where do you even get all this info?" Was there like a Mafia website or magazine?

He saw the blade coming towards him a second later than he would've heard it. That second cost him dearly, for it had made him react later than he would've liked.

"KAYORI! TURN DOWN THE DAMN VOLUME! HE RIPPED MY NEW CLOTHES FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

...It literally cost him. _Damn it all! Those were my favorite pair..._

Kayori said something in reply, but Leon couldn't hear her over the wails and screeches of agony. He assumed she said 'Okay', because she let her Sun Flames lose effect. The Leifar members fainted from pain or twitched wretchedly.

In actuality, she had said 'Fuck you too, Pop' because she was still pissed about her phone. Her phone had a ton of pictures and a lot of other peoples' contacts that she would have to gather all over again. Worst of all, her precious KHR stickers were ripped beyond repair. Oh, those poor stickers...

His ears still ringing, Leon tried to focus on his battle. Leifar didn't know about Dying Will Flames, so he wasn't about to use his Box Weapon (although just his Flames were going to be an exception, since he didn't have a weapon like Leifar's giant-ass blade. Where the heck did he even get that?). He wanted a fair fight - or as fair of a fight as it could get, even if Leifar wasn't going to provide him with one. A fair fight, just like the one from years before... but what if Leifar doesn't acknowledge his loss again? Would Leon have to resort to unfair tactics too, to make him stop attacking his Family? Or even kill him?

Before, the Leifar had tried to mob Vindetor members when they were alone, and some Vindetors were injured badly. A few rookies were even killed. This made Leon sad and he regretted their loss, for he would have to find more people capable of using a flame and then hone their skills with said flame.

...So yeah, Leifar should be eradicated completely from the face of the earth without mercy, right?

_Wait, what? Where did that come from? I must be getting affected by Kayori and Kiriko's violence. Tsk._

He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. It was bad enough that he was fighting when he didn't like to fight, but now his comrades' violent tendencies were infecting him. Well, at least he would _never_ pick up Kiriko's blood lust. Leon made sure of that.

"Hey hey! Where you lookin', huh?" Leifar was _still _speaking idiots' language, and _still _swinging his blade around while trying to grab Leon with his other hand.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff." Like how he's slowly being influenced into sadistic tendencies via his so-called friends/guardians.

Leifar frowned and reached with his unoccupied hand to pull out his earplugs. Leon made no move to stop him.

"What'd ya say?"

"Oh, nothing." Leon shrugged, ducking another wide swing. "Hey, who taught you how to swing a double-edged blade?"

"Ah? You're marveling at my skills now, hm?"

"No, actually." Leon shook his head, carelessly dodging the random swings from Leifar, "I was thinking that whoever taught you was a lousy teacher. Your swings are much too wide, creating openings. See, like here." He ducked under another swing and punched Leifar in the side.

"HEY! WHY IMMA KILL YOU-"

Leon sidestepped another attack and continued talking as if it was his right to do so. "Way too many flashy moves. It leaves you open for counterattacks. You're doing it again." He jabbed Leifar in the gut. "And here. Here. Here." Each time, he hit Leifar after dodging easily.

"WHY YOU FUCKER, YOU PLAYIN' WITH ME, HUH?"

"Nah~ I don't play with weird people like you. Oh wait..." He glanced at Kayori, who was napping near the doorway, where some of the Leifar goons were knocked out. He almost glanced around the room for Kiriko, but then remembered she had been carried off to god-knows-where.

"...Never mind. Point is, I don't play with monkeys. I might look at them through bars or something, but not play with them. It's not very civilized, you see. I doubt you'd have any problems though."

"YOU! PREPARE TO DIE!" Enraged, Leifar lifted his blade up over his head, putting all his strength into a downward stab.

"That has got to be the most cliché saying ever." Leon jumped away lightly. "And you know, if I had just pushed on that blade a bit, you would've chopped your foot clean off." Ahh, the carpet was ruined.

Leifar growled. "Let's finish this, bastard."

_Another cliché saying..._thought Leon. He was getting tired of this though. Maybe he should end this now.

"Stop right there, Vindetor!" Before he could move to punch Leifar in the face, a voice interrupted their battle. He glanced over.

Kayori was snoring slightly, but she was being held up by another Leifar member that had apparently just arrived. He had brought some more Leifar members with him.

"Kuran! Good timing!" Leifar shouted. "Hurry up and kill that girl! She took out all of the guys next to the door by herself! She's dangerous!"

Kuran smiled. Leon thought he needed to brush his teeth a bit. "No, I don't think I will, Boss."

Leifar frowned. "What?"

"You see, we can just hold her hostage." With that said, he took out a knife and held it to Kayori's neck. "Now then, the rest of you Vindetors, don't you move or I will slit her neck." He motioned to his underlings to grab the other Vindetor members. They dropped their weapons and let themselves be tied up without resistance. Mei was frowning in a look that Leon recognized as concentration as they were dragged to the corner.

When the Leifar members approached Leon, their Boss waved them away. "I need to humiliate him more. Wahahaha!"

Leon clicked his tongue. Kayori just_ had_ to fall asleep _now _and get caught?

**Mei's group**

One of her squad members were trembling next to her. She nudged him a bit. She then started to nudge the others, and soon their attention was focused on her.

She twitched her hands, and the guy behind her tried to untie her. Luckily, it wasn't that hard. Mei had clenched her fists when she was tied, and now that she relaxed them, there was a bit of space in the ropes. Once she had her hands free, she slowly reached into her pocket and took out some of her specialties. A small chuckle escaped Mei's mouth as she took out a long, thin needle coated with green liquid.

**Back to Leon and the monkey- oops, Leifar**

Leifar had gone back to swinging his blade wildly, and Leon back to dodging them. This time, Leon was panting hard and sluggishly dodging the attacks, getting more and more cuts onto himself - an obvious act to trick Kuran into thinking he was going to lose.

"Heh, not so hot now that your friends are in danger, hmm? I guess you're a child after all! Wahahaha!" _Huh, what does me being hot have to do anything with this?_

Kuran laughed along with his Boss, making Leon slightly twitch. _Whoa, I just saw two monkeys laughing with each other... creepy._

"Damn that Kayori..." Leon muttered. How long was this going to last?

A voice rang out in the bloodstained living room. "Oi, bitchwad."

Everyone in the room froze and looked at the now awake Kayori, who was glaring at Kuran. "You _seriously _need some breath mints."

"Eh?" Kuran said, oh-so-intelligently. While he was doing that, Kayori took out a mint spray from her pocket and pushed the pump down at least five times with the practiced finger of a person who spends days on the computer, clicking on her mouse. Her record was 90 clicks every ten seconds.

Needless to say, the effects were... not very pretty. Screaming, Kuran's hands automatically went to his face, rubbing his eyes in vain attempt. A second later he fell with a 'thud!', a needle protruding out his back.

Mei smirked, "That poison paralyzes the nervous system, excluding the lungs. He can still breathe, but he probably won't be able to move for at least five days."

Behind Mei were members of the Lightning squad, effectively taking out the rest of the Leifar members. Leifar gave a scowl as he saw Kuran fall, too distracted to see Leon flying towards him until it was too late.

"GAH!" He was sent sailing via LEON PUNCH through the air and into a wall. A large BAM! could be heard as Leifar gracelessly collided with the wall, making a huge crack, and slumped down.

Leon stood there, flames died out and adjusting his gloves a bit, "I can't believe Leifar actually turned his attention away from the enemy," he sighed. _Now what should I do with him? ...Maybe take some money, I do need to repair the living room and it was technically his fault for the damage anyway._

But before that... "KAYORI! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN AN ENEMY ATTACK?"

Kayori turned to Leon, smiling, "If you must know, I was following your example, Pop! After all, you were the one who fell asleep in your chair today~"

Before Leon could reply with his usual "MY NAME'S NOT POP!", Mei perked up upon hearing Kayori's last comment, turning her head to see Leon with a sheepish smile. She twitched, a dark shadow over her eyes. "You... fell asleep while Kiri and I were _fighting our asses off?"_

"W-well..." Leon shivered. How come all of his guardians were, in one way or another, scary as heck when they wanted to be?

"I'll break your ribs _one by one._" The fact that Mei knew martial arts didn't help.

Leon paled and quickly scooted far away from the extremely lethal Lightning Guardian. Kayori had long since fallen asleep, again. As far as she was concerned, as long as Mei didn't target her, all was fine; Leon could handle it himself.

"KAYORI! DON'T FALL ASLEEP _AGAIN_!"

"Muh? ...Alright, I'll go upstairs, it smells like blood here anyway. By the way Pop, do you mind if I borrow your chair again? I don't want blood on my KHR bed." She stood up and walked over to the stairs.

"WELL, I DON'T WANT ANY BLOOD ON MY CHAIR, EITHER! I GOT A SPECIAL PRICE FOR THAT ONE! GET BACK HERE, YOU NEED TO HELP US CLEAN UP! AND _MY NAME IS NOT POP!"_

"Good night~!" She ignored him and continued up the stairs.

During this rather violent display of family love, Leifar had quickly regained consciousness, slowly scooting closer to the entrance. Yes, slowly... he was almost there! Forget his family, if he got out of this alive he could start over again... and research this _flame_ the Vindetor used.

_Crack!_ The ground seemingly split open as ropes flew out and wrapped around Leifar, hoisting him up and letting him dangle in the sky. He yelped in surprise, struggling against them. Leon and Mei quickly snapped their heads up towards the suspended monkey, instantly knowing who was behind it.

"W-what is this?" Leifar shouted, trying to break free of the ropes to no avail.

"Leon-chan, Mei-chan, you guys should really watch the enemy~ He just might have escaped, you know." Kiriko said as she appeared from the stairs, gesturing to Leifar in a bored manner.

"That isn't important though, what is important is that you all have decreased my _screen time_-" Kiriko narrowed her eyes dangerously, "-The readers love me and you _dare_ soil my image by just kicking me out for almost the whole final battle, giving even a _monkey_ more screen time than me!"

Silence.

Leon raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Kiriko?" He gave another weird stare at her, roughly translating to '_What the hell has she been eating? Oh god, Kiriko took some drugs and got high, didn't she?'_

Mei shrugged, too used to Kiriko's random bouts of statements to care. Meanwhile, Kiriko materialized her signature giant pencil and stalked up to Hanamura Leifar, preparing to stab the shit out of him for 'robbing her of her screen time'.

Only to promptly trip over thin air after taking about four steps. "...Ow."

After another short period of silence, Leon doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach. Mei sighed, smacking her head and proceeded to pile up the dead bodies of enemies, signaling her squad to do the same. She really didn't want to increase the chance of Kiriko tripping again.

"Pfft- HAHAHA! I-I remember now, you get extremely clumsy for a few hours if you use up all your stamina! HAHAHA!" Leon howled with laughter, ignoring the glare-turned-pout on Kiriko's face.

Leifar almost laughed along, until he remembered he was still hoisted seven feet in the air with illusion ropes he couldn't break free of. Then he paled, keeping as silent as possible.

Kiriko stood up, cursing herself for her random lack of balance after depleting her stamina. "This freaking sucks, I want to sleep," she said, blatantly ignoring the chuckles from Leon.

"Not a chance, Kiri." Mei spoke up. "You're the one who recklessly charged into battle. Without the Sun Flame medics, you would've been in a lot of danger. Boss got some light scratches, but he's bled a lot. I also protected myself with Thunder Flames, but I still got a couple of wounds when I let down my guard. Kayori also exhausted her Sun Flames from taking out a lot of people all at once, and a bullet went through her hand (and broke her phone). You're in the best condition out of all of us by far, so you should help us clean up."

"...Well, it's not my fault you let your guard down~" Kiri muttered. Mei irked, and the situation turned into a battle between laziness and responsibility.

"..."

"..."

Pop broke the awkward silence. "...Let's just start cleaning up. We all survived, that's what matters, right?"

After another pause, the cleanup started. Pop had to order a new carpet for the whole living room. "Augh..." Then, he had to pay some hired people to rip out the bloodstained carpet. "Ugh..." Then, he had to pay the people more to rip off the wallpaper too, and order new ones. "Sigh..." And finally...

"WHY AREN'T YOU TWO DOING ANYTHING?"

Kiri and Mei smiled angelically. "You looked like you had everything handled, Pop~!"

"We didn't have the heart to bother you from your concentration, Boss!" The Thunder Guardian waved her hand from the very comfortable chair she was sitting in. Kiriko had one too.

"THAT'S NOT IT, AND WE ALL KNOW IT! YOU BROUGHT THOSE CHAIRS OUT ON PURPOSE TO TORMENT ME! MY MONEY IN THE BANK ACCOUNT IS DECREASING LITTLE BY LITTLE!"

"Besides," Mei said. "We did do something. We brought snacks." She held out a plate of cookies. "Want one, Boss?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." There was a pause as he munched on the cookie. "WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S NOT THE POINT THOUGH!"

"These cookies are good, right Pop?" Kiri asked him innocently.

"Yeah... STOP GOING OFF ON A TANGENT, AND MY NAME IS NOT POP! Where'd you get these, by the way? Did the cooks come back already?"

"No, Kayori made them."

"...She cooks?"

"Yeah, you didn't know, Pop? She gets a pretty good score in Home Economy class when the subject is cooking. Problem is what type of food the assignment is, though. She can only do food she likes for some reason. That's usually desserts."

"...Weird."

"Tell me about it."

Upstairs in Pop's comfy chair, Kayori sneezed, making her wake up. She always sneezed through her nose instinctively, and sometimes it hurt. Sniffing, she looked around blearily and walked slowly out of the office, leaving a very big bloodstain on the leather chair.

**Later...**

A scream rang out through the mansion. Everyone rushed to the source, Mei's room, except for Kayori, who was taking a longer-than-usual shower.

"What, what is it Mei?"

"THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER MY ROOM, AND THERE'S THIS GUY WHO HAS CUTS ALL OVER HIM!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KAYORIIIIIII!"

_**And so, the final battle with the Leifar family ended with Vindetor's total victory. Leifar and Kuran were relieved of their wallets and then released. The dead bodies were sent to one of Leon's 'connections', to be used for unknown purposes. (Actually, Leon didn't even want to know.) The money taken from Leifar and Kuran wasn't quite enough to pay for the damages done to the living room and Mei's room (and Kayori's KHR bed), but that was overlooked.**_

_**Kiriko was later seen smiling, as if she was remembering all the blood that had been shed. Kayori went back to playing computer games, stopping for snacks. Mei had her room completely renovated, with the (hesitant) permission of Leon. Leon, however...**_

_**His chair had been destroyed**_**yet again.**_**This was the**_**fourth**** time**_**.****The bloodstain would never have gone off, so he very reluctantly trashed it. Kiriko and Kayori secretly brought it back and put it into a glass case as 'a memento of our battle'****, and then displayed it in the HQ.**_

_**But they all knew, even the maids, spies, butlers, cooks, and the soldiers/minions/subordinates-or-whatever-who-were-training-their-Flames, that it was just another plot to aggravate Leon. Or should we call him Pop now?**_

**A/N: Please review~! If you do, you get one of Kayori's cookies, fresh out of the oven!**

Kayori: Must I? I was going to eat those...

**Yes, you do. Shizu-chan and Mei had to sacrifice something for this story, so you should too.**

Kayori: Fine, sheesh. Just let me starve next to my computer. I couldn't have thought of a better way to die. Chh...


	5. In Which Leon Is Accused Of Something

"Kayori! Kiriko!" Leon shouted, beckoning the two to come to his room. The two glanced at each other then at the nerve-wrecked state Leon was in before entering his room, making sure to close the door and lock it.

Kayori stayed near the door and leaned on it, staring directly at Leon who was standing in front of his desk, and waiting for him to tell them why he had called for the two.

Kiriko had leaned on a bookshelf to the right of the desk, sporting a curious expression. She was the first to speak, somewhat pouting, "Leon-chan~ I told you to call me Kiri, and why do you look so… panicky?"

Kayori raised an eyebrow at the slightly trembling state Leon was in, "Yeah Pop-"

"MY NAME ISN'T POP!"

"-you act as if you accidentally impregnated a girl or something." Kayori finished, nodding her head slowly like a wise sage.

Pause.

"W-W-WHAT? DON'T THINK SUCH CRAZY THINGS KAYORI! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN! _FIFTEEN!"_ Leon spluttered indignantly, eyes wide in shock and anger.

Loud uncontrolled laughter erupted from the right, causing him to twitch before spinning around to face Kiriko who was bent over and clutching her stomach, failing to restrain her laughter at the thought that _Leon_ would commit such an act.

"AND DAMN IT! STOP LAUGHING KIRIKO, YOU TOO KAYORI! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

They both paused and stood upright, trying their hardest not to burst out laughing again – though the mad grin Kiriko had and Kayori's snorts weren't helping – in case Leon _really_ got mad and tried to shoot them. Again. (But that's an event we shall not mention to avoid Leon's wrath…)

"So, what are you so panicked about?" Snicker.

Leon resisted the urge to hit his head against a wall, "W-we're meeting the Vongola's 10th generation famiglia to, hopefully, establish an alliance."

Silence.

"Uh," Kiriko tilted her head in puzzlement, "…doesn't that mean clam? We're making an alliance with a clam family?"

Kayori smacked Kiriko's head, "Idiot! The Vongola family is the largest and number one mafia group, we should be honored they would even think of making an alliance with us!"

"Oh…." She nodded understandingly. There was another pause as Kiriko processed the information, and then…"OH MY GOD!"

Kayori turned back to Leon, who was fretting and trembling even more, "So when are we meeting them?"

"...day," He whispered.

Kayori smacked him over the head and glared, a sign that meant 'Speak louder!'

"TODAY AT 8 P.M. AT NAMI-CHUU!"

"WHAT? BUT RIGHT NOW'S 7 P.M.! IDIOT POP, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"

Leon whimpered, Kayori could be scary with her loud voice when she was angry, "I-I didn't know either! They just informed me today!"

"But Leon-chan… only me, you, and Kayo-chan are here today," Kiriko happily told him, smiling as if nothing was _wrong_.

"W-what… where are the others?"

Leon was cooped up in his room trying to finish his pile of endless paperwork for three days straight – thanks to coffee, while neglecting school and meals, yet the size of the paperwork _still_ didn't diminish.

While Leon was locked up in his room, Kayori and Kiriko were in charge of the missions and sorts. How was he supposed to know what had happened to his guardians during that time?

"Hmm… Mei-chan was testing a new poison and ended up accidentally getting it on herself which knocked her out, she still hasn't woken up and it's been two days already. Vila-chan had gone with Aiden-chan and the Uccidere to Italy for a mission, and Vincente-chan and Shiohi-chan went on a mission in China~" Kiriko was still smiling, despite knowing that showing up without all your guardians gave a bad impression.

Leon groaned, why was he so unlucky? "I guess we'll just have to make do with what we have…." He hoped the 10th generation boss was a nice and understanding boss….

Kayori shook Leon, "We have to get ready and head out soon, don't want to be late and give a bad impression, right Pop?"

She gave an understanding smile, ignoring the bad situation they were in. "I heard the 10th generation leader was only fourteen like us; he'll understand so don't worry, Pop!" 'Us' as in her and Kiri, since Leon was a year older and therefore in third year.

Leon would've cried tears of joy that at least _somebody_ cared and could reassure him at least a little bit, if not for the fact that- "STOP CALLING ME POP, DAMN IT!"

Kayori shook her head with a grin on her face before speeding away, her insane laughter echoing throughout the hall.

Kiriko flashed a smile at Leon and stopped at the door, "Remember to clean yourself and dress nice and neat, Leon-chan! We don't want them to think you just came back from baby-making activities!" She shouted, flashing another smile before speeding off.

Leon, red in embarrassment and anger, turned around and stomped to the shower room. Let's hope the meeting would go well or he'd seriously start to shoot someone, namely his eccentric Sun and Mist guardians.

**A/N: This chapter is short, because we split a chapter into two. Please R&R! If you do, Pop will give you some coffee!**

Pop: It's really good for making you stay up to do your paperwork- MY NAME'S NOT POP!

**Ahahahaha~! Here, sign this.**

Pop: ?

**It's the form for joining the 'MY NAME IS NOT-' club.**

Pop: WHY YOU-


	6. In Which A Car Doesn't Get Scratched

**A/N: My inspiration for this came at night, when I was doing homework (=procrastinating). Naturally, I needed to type it all down before I forgot it, so I ended up sleeping at 2 in the morning yesterday. Right now, I'm doing something similar, except with even MORE homework. Now, this is the end of the pre-made chapters! From now on, Rhemi and I will be making the chapters freshly squeezed out from our brains. Sounds nice, huh? Not to us, it doesn't.**

**7:39 P.M**

"AAAAAGGHHHH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! SHIIIIIITTTTT!" Leon screamed, the three sprinted across the lawn and leaped into the HQ's car. Kayori in the driver's seat and Kiriko in shotgun, with Leon in the back.

"KAYORI, WE NEED TO HURRY!" Leon shouted urgently, flailing his arms about and accidentally smacking Kiriko in the face. He was rewarded with a jab of a pencil to his side.

Kayori only smiled angelically at Leon through the rear-view mirror, but in the next second, her smile became a teeny bit wider and her eyes gleamed with something that could only be described as evil intent. It disappeared in a blink of an eye, but the Vindetor boss felt a chill run down his back.

When they reached the highway, Kiriko and Leon simultaneously groaned at the sight of traffic. Kayori stayed silent for about five minutes, head against the wheel, until she suddenly whipped her head up, a dark shadow cast over her eyes and she started muttering under her breath.

Kiriko looked at her, eyebrow raised, as she started catching onto what Kayori was saying.

"...freakin' retards, is there any reason _at all to be driving at the speed of _grass growing..." __Kiriko gave a small chuckle; she had experienced what had happened last time Kayori got like this.

_But... I somewhat feel sorry for Leon-chan, he doesn't know... _She glanced at Leon who was currently looking confused at Kayori's turn of personality. Oh well.

It was 7:46 when the cars started moving slightly faster. Kayori, reaching her limits, suddenly stomped on the gas pedal and the car leaped forward, accompanied by a surprised yelp from Leon and delighted laughs from Kiriko.

The car swerved into an almost too-small gap and then another, and another, as the other cars around them started to honk their horns.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_K-Kayori's laugh is scary... _Leon thought while trying his best to mush himself into his seat. It didn't help that she was making hair-pin turns and barely squeezing in between the other cars.

"KAYORI! STOP! STOP!" Leon shouted through all the honks and Kayori's laugh.

"FUCK NO! THE OTHER CARS ARE GONNA HIT US FROM BEHIND! KYAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"PULL OVER AND SWITCH WITH KIRIKO!"

"...fine~" She sighed and pulled over, making one last sharp turn. Kiriko laughed, unaffected since she was already used to Kayori's driving, and got out while Kayori honked back to the other drivers. Quite a few of them were making rude gestures at her.

"My turn~" Kiriko buckled herself in. Time was running out. If there was no traffic, they could've made it with ease, but the cars were still pretty slow. Soon, Kiriko was also taken over by irritation that only a car driver could know, a.k.a. ROAD RAGE.

"...Fu fu fu~ Are they mocking me? Going this slow... these shitty drivers really want to _die,_ don't they?" __A sickening dark aura started to flow from her and out the car.

Leon felt another chill in his gut. Apparently the other drivers felt it too; they had started to clear from the lane. And so, the rest of the ride was very ...safe. Illegal, but safe, and the Vindetor Family made it to Nami-Chuu without too much trouble, with some time to spare.

Once they arrived, Kayori and Kiriko hopped out and stretched to get rid of the stress piled from driving in traffic.

"So... what now?"

"I dunno? Let's just walk around and hope Hiba-chan doesn't find us..." Because tonfa-wielding, disciplinary committee president skylarks who lurks around Namimori-chuu grounds 24/7 (Kiriko and Kayori had made a theory he even slept there) were very scary. Especially when he was stronger than them.

"You know, I wouldn't really be surprised if he was the leader of Vongola!" Kayori and Kiriko laughed along as Leon just walked behind them, hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes. What were the chances of that happening?

"That's true! Oh wait, that can't be it, because Hiba-chan is 16, and the Vongola Tenth Boss is supposed to be 14!" They both laughed harder.

The trio didn't find the Vongola in any of the classrooms. Kiriko suggested that they go to the Reception Room, just to piss 'Hiba-chan' off. Sure she was scared of the high probability of disturbing him, but it would be worth it if he _wasn't _there. Maybe.

Leon had rejected, but was dragged along by Kayori and Kiriko. When they got there and opened the door, Kiriko almost fell in shock while Kayori just stood and stared. What were the chances they meet_ three of their classmates? _Albeit Kiriko and Kayori never interacted with them (or don't remember), but they were still classmates and they would've been hermits if they've never heard of the three before. Not to mention the scary disciplinary committee president was there.

Hibari Kyouya was sitting at his desk, eyes closed, and a ring on his finger gleaming in the light. Sawada Tsunayoshi, also called Dame-Tsuna, was fidgeting on the sofa while sitting on both sides of him were his two classmates, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. A snot-nosed kid in a cow suit was also there, picking his nose, and next to him was the captain of the boxing club, shouting EXTREME greetings, but Kayori and Kiriko didn't know his name.

"Um..." Kayori stuttered out. Kiriko opted to stare at the Vongola, still somewhat shocked. Leon was just wondering what was wrong with his Guardians. Understandably, Leon somewhat knew of Hibari (who _didn't _know him?) and heard of the 'EXTREME' boxing club captain, but the rest of the group was a mystery. He almost never had time to meet anyone or hear any news (except from Kiriko and Kayori, but he seldom paid attention), too cooped up in his office with never-ending paperwork.

The more mischievous two of the trio looked at each other, and then back at the Vongola. "…Well, we were right…"

"Yeah… karma is..." she was about to say 'a bitch' but decided against it, as the tonfa-wielding, Nami-chuu lurking, VERY strong disciplinary committee president skylark did not appreciate profanity. She should know. "...not nice."

Tsuna paused in his fidgeting and looked up...

There was a short pause of silence as Tsuna processed information through his brain.

...and promptly shrieked out, pointing at the two girls. "HIIE! W-what are Omira-san and Kasasagi-san doing here?"

Hibari cracked open an eye and glared at the source of noise, resulting in a squeak from the said boy, "Be quiet, herbivore." Tsuna nodded furiously, not wanting to get bitten to death.

"Yo, Sawada-san." Kiriko raised a hand in a friendly wave, too lazy to make sense of the situation and instead opting to just let it be. Kayori nodded dazedly before going back to staring.

"I don't... get this. I thought Hibari Kyouya didn't like crowding?" Kayori said, still staring in confusion._ We were right…! Shit, what now? If Hibari-san really is the boss of the Vongola, we're all going to die before making an alliance!_

"I don't. You're Kasasagi Kayori. That other one is Omira Kiriko, and the herbivore behind you is Veranico Leonardo, the one who keeps skipping school on account of _'family matters'." _He hissed out, glaring at the three newcomers.

"How'd you know?" Leon asked, somewhat surprised_._

Hibari glared harder. "I make it my business to know everything about this school."

"That's enough, Hibari. You shouldn't scare the Vongola's guests." Kayori's eyes moved to look at a baby in a black suit and fedora, with a yellow Pacifier around his neck.

"The baby's talking fluently, he knows of the Vongola, and he has a yellow pacifier around his neck. Are you Reborn-san, Vongola Kyuudaime's most trusted assassin, as well as the number one hitman Mafioso and the Sun Arcobaleno?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses, very adamant on making a good impression_. _Tsuna gaped in shock. In school, he would see or overhear Kayori's test scores several times (she didn't bother to hide them and Kiriko would bug her all the time about them), he wondered how she was so knowledgeable about the Mafia and yet got bad grades in academics.

...But of course Tsuna never thought of the possibility that Kayori could've done research to get a good impression. Which she had.

"Sun rainbow?" Kiriko deadpanned, her shock faded and replaced with amusement.

Choosing to ignore Kiriko, Reborn smirked. "Ciaossu, I see you did your homework. Have a seat, you three." The three sat on the opposite couch, Leon in the middle, which faced Tsuna and his two classmates.

Leon bowed, slightly apologetic. "Our other Guardians are all... unavailable at the mome-"

"Actually, one poisoned herself while testing out a new chemical and is still knocked unconscious and the other three are out on missions in various countries," Kiriko happily informed them, ignoring Leon's blatant shout of 'Why'd you have to say that?'

Reborn only nodded and kicked Dame-Tsuna when he didn't reply, causing the latter to yelp and replied, "Uh... no, it's alright, really."

Kayori stared some more and Kiriko smiled at the act, "Reborn-san, why did you kick Sawada-san?"

"Because he's the Juudaime! Do you have a problem with it?" Gokudera Hayato suddenly leaped up and shouted, making Leon jump in surprise.

The baseball captain, Yamamoto Takeshi, pulled him back down while laughing, causing Gokudera to struggle while cursing at the 'baseball-idiot' until Hibari threw his tonfa at him make him shut up. Said tonfa became lodged into the wall after nearly taking off his nose.

Meanwhile, Kiriko and Kayori were staring at Tsuna, surprised. Then they turned to each other and stared. Turning back, they asked simultaneously, "Then Tsuna is the Vongola Boss?"

"N- GAH!" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn's kick.

"Yes." Reborn stated.

They turned to each other again, and both raised an eyebrow in-sync.

"…Well, we were a little off, but…"

"…Yeah, I didn't expect Dame-Tsuna to be the…"

During this exchange, Tsuna had the chance to gape at the trio. To think that these two girls in the same class as him were also in the Mafia was just... weird. He would've panicked, if Reborn was... well, not there. He'd probably beat up Tsuna for acting so lame in front of their 'guests'. Inwardly, he shivered at the thought of Reborn's punishments. So, Tsuna opted to keep the panicking in until he got home.

"Maa, maa, let's introduce ourselves first. Well, you guys already know me since we're in the same class, but I'm Vongola's Rain Guardian. Nice to meet you guys again!" Yamamoto gave his signature 150-watt smile.

"I'm Juudaime's right-hand man and the Vongola Storm Guardian," Gokudera spat out, giving them a warning glare as if challenging them to cause trouble.

The snot-nosed kid in the ridiculous cow suit walked up to the Vindetors, and shouted obnoxiously, "Gyahahaha! I'm Lambo-san! My favorite food is grapes and takoyaki- damone! Hey, you guys wanted to become my slaves~? Well, I'm- Gyupya!" The baby in the cow suit was promptly eliminated by Reborn.

"He's the Lightning Guardian, for some reason."

_Reborn-san's doing a lot of kicking today... _Kayori thought, feeling a bit pity for the kicked kid. Kiriko was chuckling in a delighted manner at the violence while Leon was too nervous to think.

Well, actually he was just panicking about making a good impression and how Kiriko was doing the_ worst _job possible at making a good impression. Kayori was doing a good job, to his immense relief.

The boxing club captain ran up to them, taking hold of Leon's hands and EXTREMELY shaking them, "SASAGAWA RYOHEI! I'M THE SUN GUARDIAN! MY MOTTO IS 'EXTR-" The boxer was cut off by another one of Hibari's tonfas.

It was Hibari's turn. "I refuse to talk to you crowding degenerates." Ah. That's to be expected, isn't it? Well, the Cloud Ring on his finger gave them the information they needed.

Just then, the door opened again, and a purple pineapple-haired girl with an eye patch over her right eye stepped in, panting. "...I'm...sorry for being late." She turned to the surprised guests, "My name...is Chrome Dokuro. I am... the Mist Guardian, along with..."

Suddenly, a shroud of mist covered her and a weird laugh came from inside of it. The mist cleared and a boy with the same pineapple-hair stepped out, "Kufufu... along with me, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Um. Uh, did a girl just turn into a boy?" Kayori stared, somewhat confused and maybe horrified. Kiriko raised her eyebrows, "It kind of feels like an illusion... and at the same time not."

Before the man could say anything, another tonfa was sent flying towards the mist from Hibari and was blocked by a trident. The man, Mukuro, instantly dropping to a battle stance with his trident as Hibari whipped out two more tonfas and charged at him, causing the two to exit the room and into the hallway.

The Vindetor Sun and Mist guardians idly wondered just how many tonfas he had. They had stood up and their eyes were following the blurred bodies of the two battling out in the hallway, but snapped back to the room as a distressed shriek came out.

"HIIEE! Hibari-san, Mukuro, please stop fighting!" Tsuna cried out, flailing his arms.

"...Umm..." Leon was still not able to comprehend this chaos.

"Kufufu, let's move this to the roof, shall we?"

"Fine with me." They left in silence. Once the others couldn't feel Hibari's murderous vibes, they relaxed.

The two groups turned towards each other, minus one Cloud and Mist guardian. Gokudera had calmed down, only sending nasty glares towards Yamamoto who was still laughing. Ryohei had begun shouting something EXTREME again while Lambo was knocked unconscious by Reborn. Again.

Kiriko raised her hand, "Mm, it's our turn, right~? I'm Omira Kiriko, the Vindetor Mist. You can call me Kiri~" She smiled and settled back into the comfy leather couches. _I really should steal one... maybe right now, while Hiba-chan is busy fighting the weird tranny with the pineapple hair..._

"I'm Kasasagi Kayori, Sun Guardian. Nice to meet you." She nudged Leon and he started.

"Uh... I'm Veranico Vindetor Leonardo, the Sky Guardian and boss of the Vindetor." He gave a nervous smile, a little envious that Kayori and Kiriko were so calm.

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the shin, "Dame-Tsuna, you never introduced yourself."

"O-OW! Reborn you don't have to hit me so hard..." He whined, but quickly turned to Leon, "U-um I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, and just calling me Tsuna is fine!"

"A-ah! You can just call me Leon..."

Tsuna's eyes immediately landed on the chameleon on Reborn's fedora, then back onto the Vindetor Boss. "A-actual-"

"My chameleon's name is Leon." Reborn smoothly interrupted, smirking and tilting his fedora slightly.

Pause.

Almost immediately, a bad, _bad _feeling erupted in Leon's stomach. He glanced at his guardians and nearly flinched at the pure evil smiles they wore.

"Well~ Actually Leon-chan here has another nickname you can call him!" Kiriko beamed, materializing illusion tape over Leon's mouth to prevent him from saying anything.

Reborn smirked in cruel amusement, "So, what is it?"

Tsuna yelped as he saw Leon furiously trying to hit Kiriko in an attempt for her to undo the illusion. She immediately concealed herself, not wanting to get hit by Leon's infamous punch.

"Oh, we call him Pop~!" Kayori stated, ignoring Leon's glare towards her. She jumped out of the couch to avoid getting hit. Invisible-Kiriko had taken to hiding behind Tsuna just in case she decided to materialize again.

"P-Pop...?" Nothing could hide the confusion that sprouted on the Vongola guardian's faces.

Leon, finally free from the illusion tape, smacked Kayori upside the head, "IT IS NOT MY NAME OR NICKNAME! DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?" He looked around for Kiriko and cursed when he couldn't find her. He knew he should have taken those seeing-through-illusion classes...

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" Kayori whined, rubbing her head.

"GEE, WHY DO YOU THINK?"

"Haha! That's interesting, why do you guys call him Pop?" Yamamoto asked in curiosity, not knowing he just dug Leon's grave.

Kiriko smiled, materializing behind Tsuna - who gave a startled yelp - and conjured more illusions to tape Leon's mouth again and bind him to the couch via chains. She ignored Tsuna's second yelp and patted Yamamoto on the shoulder. "If you must know, he's actually our father."

Awkward silence.

"Yeah," Kiriko nodded, "I know you're all surprised. Pop may look like this, but he's actually thirty-one. Me and-" she gestured towards a very amused Kayori, "-her come from different mothers. Pop is what you call a playboy... or pimp. Either works."

By now, Leon was almost ready to kill someone, namely Kiriko. She or Kayori never got by without spreading at least one false rumor about him at least once a day. Thankfully, he had gotten used to such lies so he didn't actually explode right then and there. _For the meeting, Leon! For the meeting. You can kill them when we get back. Hold it in. FOR THE SAKE OF THE MEETING!_

"H-HIIE! I-is that really true, Omira-san?" _DON'T BELIEVE SUCH A FAKE LIE! _Leon mentally cried while glaring at Kiriko.

"Tsk~, It's Kiri, Tsu-chan!" She grinned playfully, ruffling his hair.

"DON'T ADDRESS AND TOUCH JUUDAIME SO CASUALLY!" Gokudera had gotten up and smacked away her hand, glaring at the surprised Kiriko. Kayori just sat next to the -quite possibly- spasming Leon, looking even more amused at the show.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Are you perhaps jealous Tsu-chan lets me? _Go-ku-_chan~?" __Kiriko chanted, finding immense enjoyment at taunting Gokudera who only fumed before taking out his dynamites and hissing,__ "_I'll kill you-!"___

"Maa, maa. Let's not fight!" Yamamoto had, once again, restrained Gokudera from doing anything too rash. Kiriko shrugged, releasing the illusions on Leon and went to sit next to Kayori on the floor.

Leon spun and stomped towards Tsuna, fire burning in his eyes. "Tsuna, everything Kiriko-"

"It's Kiri!"

"-has told you is a _lie. _I am_ fifteen, _I am_ not_ a playboy_, _and I most definitely_ have not _SLEPT AROUND WITH ANYONE! I GO TO SCHOOL, DON'T I?" He snapped at the terrified Tsuna who let out a small 'Hiie!'

Leon stomped back, glaring at Kiriko in a 'You are dead when we get back' manner before sitting on the couch again.

Kayori turned towards a paling-but-still-smiling Kiriko, "Ah. Look what you did, Kiri. Pop is angry at you now, what if he decides to leave you in Namimori?"

"Eh? But Kayo-chan~ You didn't stop me either!" Well, she could always hijack a classroom and sleep in it...

A glare from Leon made them stop, "So, can we get back to business?" He stated professionally.

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's shoulders as everyone resettled back onto the couch, "About time." Reborn said, still amused at the show from before, "Now let's get onto business..."

"Wait, wait! Just one more thing!" Kayori burst out. Everyone in the room turned to her. "WHAT IS IT TO THE EXTREME, KASASAGI?" Ryohei shouted/asked.

"We need to change Pop's-" She ducked to avoid Pop's swing, and continued, "-nickname!" In a solemn and formal manner, she turned to face her Boss. "Kneel." Leon looked at her strangely, but did what was told. Unabashed, she continued, "By the power vested in me as the Vindetor Sun Guardian, I now dub thee Leo, instead of Leon. You may rise."

She jumped out of the way of another furious punch from the newly named Leo, trying and failing to hold her laughter. It was actually amazing she had held it in so far. Kiri was already hitting the ground, delirious with mirth.

"HE ACTUALLY KNEELED! HE ACTUALLY _KNEELED!"_

After a pause, Yamamoto joined in, then Ryohei shouted extremely, and finally Tsuna then smiled. _Looks like the Vindetor Family has a nice atmosphere, he thought, relieved. _When Reborn said he was going to teach him how to make an alliance with another Family, he had been scared out of his wits.

**Flashback**

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to learn how to make an alliance with other Families."

Tsuna looked at his home tutor curiously, and then spat out the toothpaste from his mouth into the sink. "Huh?"

Reborn kicked him in the side painfully, and he was knocked into the shower. "Buh-!" Embarrassingly, his saliva mixed with the toothpaste sprayed out onto the bathroom mirror. When he recovered from his pain and sat up, he found Reborn in another costume, this time one of a painter, or some other kind of artist. The baby was looking at the mirror with a critical look.

"Hmm… The paint seems to have sprayed from the left to the right in a quick, crude manner… I cannot feel that you put effort into this artwork… I'd have to give it a two out of a hundred."

"DON'T BE PRETENDING TO EVALUATE SOMEONE'S SPIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Tsuna's indignant cry was promptly cut short by Reborn landing on his face, with the 'artist's shoes'.

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna."

"You're the one who got distracted- HIEEE!" He fell silent as Reborn pointed a gun at him with a loud click.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted…" Tsuna had the sense, or very possibly the self-preservation instincts, to not grumble again. "…Forming alliances is a basic skill for a Mafia boss to know. Where do you think you'd be if the Chiavarones hadn't helped you? Dead, of course, because you're so useless that Dino had to save your miserable life."

Tsuna gargled and spat out the water, and then got a towel to wipe the mess off of the mirror. "But I don't want to form an alliance with other Families! I'm not going to be a Mafia boss!"

Reborn smiled in a seemingly charming attitude. "Don't worry, I already found a Family that's perfect for your first alliance meeting. They're pretty new, but they have a good collection of Flame users. I heard they even have prototype Box Weapons."

"HIEEE! Boxes? But… you mean I'm just going to walk up to the (scary) Family boss and say 'Hi. Let's be allies.' And then they'll just accept?"

"If they're smart, they will. Because Vongola has a lot of influence, it might seem offensive if the other families refuse the graceful gesture of peace. Of course, when Mafia get offended…" Reborn smirked, and his face seemed to darken in a frightening manner. Tsuna blanched, and hoped for all that he was worth (Reborn: Which isn't much, by the way) that the meeting would go safely before uneasily going to bed.

The next day, his Family members hadn't been very reassuring.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! If those bastards try anything, I'll blow them up for you, quicker than you can say 'Rocket Bombs'!"

"Ahaha, new friends? Sounds fun!"

"Oh? New people? I wonder if any of them are EXTREMELY interested in joining the boxing club?"

"Gyahahaha! Hey, Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san wants candy!"

"…Stop crowding, herbivore."

"...G-Good evening, Boss… I'll… be going now…uh… good bye…"

And so, needless to say, Tsuna was almost ready to jump out of his skin when the meeting time finally arrived.

**End Flashback**

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna snapped out of Memory Lane fast enough to see Reborn's miniature black boot hurtling towards his face. However, whether or not he was able to dodge it fast enough was a different matter.

"Agh! That hurts, Reborn…"

"That's why you should pay attention. Let's hurry up and finish this meeting."

"Ah, right… so what do I do?"

Reborn produced a formal-looking document out of nowhere and made the two bosses sign at the bottom. "Alright, now… you will say this chant five times while holding hands and looking up, with all of your Family members. '_Ventura Ventura, Space People...'"_

"Uohhhh! This is…!" Gokudera suddenly perked up after hearing the chant. "This is the rumored spell known for calling the aliens to Earth! Are there really going to be aliens coming here, Reborn-san?"

Tsuna and Leo made a disbelieving face, and Tsuna spoke up to his home tutor (because Leo sure wasn't going to do it, in case he offended the hitman), "Reborn, I don't think this is-"

"That's why you will always be no good, Dame-Tsuna. You see, we call the aliens here so they can be notified of our alliance, and approve of it. They will use their special telekinetic powers to spread this information out throughout the other galaxies."

"Oh! I see!" Gokudera was busily jotting down notes, with his hair tied up and glasses on. Yamamoto was scratching his face slightly with a confused expression. Lambo was sleeping as he was being dangled in the air between the much taller Mafioso. Ryohei was-

"I DON'T GET THIS AT ALL TO THE EXTREME!" Yeah. That.

Kayori and Kiriko were trembling as they held in their laughter. Leo was frozen in confusion and panic.

Tsuna tried again. "Reborn, just tell us the real way to form an alliance."

"Alright, fine. Dame-Tsuna, do you agree to form an alliance with the Vindetor Family, as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola?"

"…Yeah…"

"And Veranico Vindetor Leonardo, do you agree to form an alliance with the Vongola Family, as the First Boss of the Vindetor?"

"Oh, um, yes!"

Kayori broke in, proclaiming in a sing-song voice. "We now pronounce you as-" Leo, predicting what she would say next, sent her crashing into the wall before she could finish the sentence with one swipe of his fist. She made a large crater in the wall, and Tsuna shrieked.

Kiriko grinned, and continued where Kayori left off. "…husband and-" She was also interrupted before she could finish, and she joined Kayori in the wall. Tsuna shrieked again. A small 'ow...' was heard from the two.

Reborn smirked, and resumed the ceremony. "…That's it."

Leo and Tsuna both turned to him, and before he could stop himself, Leo had joined Tsuna as he said, "Eh?"

Reborn smiled in his weird way again. "All you guys have to do is agree to form an alliance."

"Then…"

"That means…"

Tsuna and Leo both shouted (more like blurted out, in Leo's case. He always had a short temper… and he could rightfully blame it on his Guardians), "WE DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN AND CHAOS!"

Leo turned around as he heard laughter from the wall. "What pain, Pop? You didn't get hurt at all!" He turned around to see both Kayori and Kiriko unharmed and clean before turning back. The things he had hit were a lamp and a clothes rack.

"Tch. Damn illusions..." Leon muttered under his breath, before realizing they had called him-

"MY NAME IS NOT POP!"

Everyone in the room laughed again, with Leo joining in a little later. As they walked out of the Reception Room, Kiriko suddenly remembered something. "Ah! Hiba-chan is going to get mad because of the huge craters we left in the wall!"

The Vongola Guardians, excluding the Cloud, Mist, and Lightning, all stared and asked incredulously, "Hiba-chan?" Kiriko gave a small grin before pointing at the sign above the door saying 'Reception Room'. A muffled cry came from Tsuna, obviously not eager to see an angry Hibari.

Kayori and Kiriko faced each other again, realizing the terrifying situation they were in. Kayori spoke first. "Oh. Shit." Kiriko nodded, and then, as if the duo were given a cue, they sprinted towards their car at the same time, leaving their Boss behind.

"Ah! Kayori, Kiriko!" As Leo started after them, Tsuna suddenly stopped him for a second.

"Uh… Leo-san... Sorry, I'll make this quick, since you have to get to your Guardians before they leave without you-"

"Oh no, it's okay. I actually have the keys." Ha, take that Kayori and Kiriko!

"Ah. Um… I hope our Families can be good friends from now on." And then he smiled at Leo, in the way Kiri typically called the 'ultimate win smile'. (It basically lets you win over anybody, no matter how hard-hearted they are.)

Leo also fidgeted. "Um… I would be honored…" Behind them, Reborn smirked in that special way again.

A sudden chilling aura behind them stopped all of them in their tracks. "There is a lamp and a rack in the wall… and I'm willing to bet that this is the deed of those obnoxious pests." Leo gulped hard, because he was the cause of those craters. However much he felt sorry for his Guardians, he was infinitely relieved when the Vongola Cloud Guardian leaped out of the window, ignoring him. A few seconds later, the group that was headed towards the school exit paled at the screams from the outside before exchanging hurried goodbyes, and then departing.

Kayori and Kiriko had stopped at their car. Upon finding the door was locked and they didn't have the key, Kayori cursed under her breath and considered melting the window with her Flames, while Kiriko prepared to unlock the door with her illusions.

Unfortunately for them, Hibari caught up before they could try anything.

"I'll bite you to death."

_OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT- _"I-I swear, Hibari-san, we didn't cause those dents in the wall!" Kayori stuttered frantically.

"Oh? But I didn't even mention the dents, so how could you have known about those? Unless of course, you were feeling the guilt for the crime?" He narrowed his eyes. Damn, he should be a detective or something. No, more like interrogator.

_SHIT._

"W-We really didn't do anything, Hiba-cha- I-I mean, Hibari-san!" Kiriko backed away slowly.

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you herbivores?" The skylark took a stance and raised his tonfas.

Kayori gulped, and then spun around on her heels. "RUN!"

"Eh? Ah, Kayo-chan, don't leave me here!" Desperate, Kiriko concealed herself with illusions and started to creep away, but stopped dead when she saw that Hibari's eyes were following her way too closely to be a coincidence.

"Hn. I hate illusions. I hate hervibores using illusions even _more. I'll bite you to death." _And he did just that, leaving Kiriko in a bloody heap that was censored with blurry pixels, and then running with inhumane speed towards Kayori, who had gotten a bit of a head-start.

_Why didn't I just run off with Kayo-chan? _Kiriko asked herself mentally, twitching miserably on the ground.

Panicking, Kayori turned the corner of the school building, but skidded to a stop and ran off in the opposite direction upon finding Hibari waiting for her around the corner. He almost gave her a heart attack! "OH SHI- I MEAN, SHIATSU!" She corrected herself quickly, but the president of the Disciplinary Committee noticed.

"No profanity allowed on campus. I'll bite you to death." And of course, he kept his word, leaving Kayori in a very similar state of what Kiriko was in, near the car.

By the time Leo reached his car, spinning the keys on his finger by the keyring, his two female Guardians were well on the way to hell or heaven.

"Ohh! It's a miracle! My car isn't scratched at all!" Leo exclaimed happily. Oh wait… "Aw, dammit. I have to put these two in the car and there will be bloodstains, not to mention the smell." He turned around to see his conscious but immobile Guardians glaring at him from the ground.

"Pop/Leon-chan… You are _SO _lucky that Hibari-san/Hiba-chan was here…" they said. Originally, it was Pop who was going to do the killing, but it seems the tables are turned. Is this what they call karma? Or is it maybe some other higher power, like, for instance, the aliens? Whichever one it was, Leo was happy for now. No, wait... his car!

"...you guys don't happen to know where I can get sacks, right?" Unfortunately for him, he had pushed it a bit too far. Kiriko glared at him as if he had told her that he had accidentally broken all of her custom-made giant metal pencils, and then lit her Mist Ring.

_Uh oh..._

**A/N: Please R&R! If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask, I'll answer it as best as I can!** **If you review, you get a giant pencil weapon that you can use to stab people with!**

Kiriko: ...crazehneko74-chan~ You do know I had to order that custom-made, right? I'm going to kill you now, okay?

**Fine, I'll give you a miniature version of the pencil, okay?**

Kiriko: Hmph, I can't have anyone copy _my _signature weapon.

**Don't worry, dear readers. You can still give a nasty prick with the mini version.**


	7. In Which There Is A Family Reunion

**Authors' Rant: Okay, I had to modify this chapter, because one, the thing about the age restrictions was wrong; and two, because when I uploaded this thing, all the bolded words had been normalized. That SUCKS. I had to go over the whole thing again, highlighting and bolding. UGH. FF... please fix this... whenever I make a emoticon using the greater than or less than sign, it disappears. I once wrote 'queer' and it disappeared. And just now, I put '?' and '!' at the end of a sentence and the front mark disappeared. =_=**

**Hibari: WAAAIIII~~ (Hitoribocchi no Sadame)**

**Okay, rant over. For the people who are actually reading this, thank you and please enjoy the story. Ciao~**

**One day... or rather, night...**

"WE'RE BACK~!" A voice rang out into the Vindetor HQ, startling several people out of sleep. Alvar Elvira, Someinque Vincente, and Shiohi stepped through the entrance. Elvira, the Storm Guardian, was the one who had shouted. She flipped her auburn-dyed-purple hair back and looked around in the darkness for signs of movement. Her pale blue eyes almost glowed in the dark.

"You're disturbing everyone, Vira. Just because you're awake and fit as a cow doesn't mean everyone else is," Shiohi muttered. The Rain guardian of Vindetor was often said to have low blood pressure, but she had never checked at the hospital. She had green hair in shoulder-length pigtails, and was wearing a shirt that said 'SAVE THE WHALES'.

Vira's reply was still loud, enthusiastic as she was. "How do you know they're asleep? They could be awake, you know?"

"It's past midnight. I seriously doubt it..." Well, except for Leo. He was probably still doing paperwork. Poor Leo.

The other member of the group, Someinque Vincente the Cloud Guardian of Vindetor, stayed silent as usual. He had black hair and dark brown eyes with glasses on, and he was wearing a plain white shirt with black pants. He didn't like to talk at all. Ignoring the others, he headed for the staircase to go to his own room. With Elvira here, he probably wasn't going to get much sleep, but there was no harm in trying, right?

As he climbed the stairs, necklaces jingling slightly, he passed Leo, Kiriko, Kayori, and Mei; all of them looked sleepy, or irritated that they had been disturbed from their sleep. Same thing. Leon waved at Vincente as greetings and he gave a nod back, and then disappeared in the corridor's darkness.

"Well, what do you know? They're not asleep after all!" Elvira said, as loud as before.

_No... We WERE asleep, thanks to you_, thought the people who had come down the stairs.

"...Welcome back..." Leo muttered.

"And you just had to wake up everybody in the HQ upon your arrival, eh Elvira-chan~? I'm going to mind-rape you with illusions just because you woke me up during a nice, bloody dream with lots of stabbing. Die, like those random people." Kiri glared irritably.

Elvira glared right back, and said, "Well, you-"

"OKAY! Break it up!" Mei shouted, waving her arms.

"They can both break things very well, but the problem is getting them to fix them." Shiohi sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

In the battle with the Leifar, the furniture had been hurriedly moved out of the living room, but this chair had a scratch on its leg that had most likely been caused by one of the juniors, because they had been hasty and nervous about the upcoming battle. Of course, no one noticed the scratch except for Leo.

Shizuo stuck his head out of the door of his room, rubbing his eyes in a bleary manner. He walked down the stairs in a way similar to a Chinese Hopping Vampire, only to crash onto the floor at the end near Shiohi's feet.

With a raised eyebrow, Shiohi pushed him away with one foot. Showing a new, elated smile, Kiriko shouted, "Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo snapped out of his daze, and grouchily said back, "MY NAME IS NOT SHIZU-CHAN, DAMMIT! ...where am I?" Getting up, he rubbed the back of his head. "Agh, my neck hurts..."

"Now then, Vira... I suggest you take a seat so I can spray some bug repellent in your eyes?" Kayori hadn't actually been sleeping when she heard Vira's loud voice, since she was playing computer, but she wanted to spray her anyways. She had been winning the game, but the loud noise startled her into losing. Now she had to start _all over again, _from level one.

"That's not nice, Kayori! Why would you do that to me?" Vira started to wail and tears formed in her eyes.

"Bugs must be eliminated."

Because of Vira's loud, high-pitched voice, the people who had been sleeping covered their ears. Leo wondered why he had let Vira into his Family, but then again, he always wondered that about everyone, so...

Shiohi rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, you two. The last thing we need is to have this living room wrecked again like last month."

Leo muffled an agonized sigh at the thought of his long-gone living room and chair.

_Especially_ his chair.

He sighed mournfully, and turned his head-

"AUGH!"

-to see Vincente sitting in the chair right next to him.

"W-what are you doing here, Vincente?" This was not good for his heart...

"Your shout was a marvelous example." Leo flinched at Vincente's drab voice. It always gave the impression that he was pissed off while not showing it. However, when asked about it, he claimed that raising his voice took too much energy. That, plus his sarcastic replies and his blank face resulted in a very pissed-off-sounding-and-looking combination.

Shizuo had slipped out of the room and returned with a tray full of cups of water. He began handing one each to everyone.

"Thanks," said Kayori and Elvira, who went right back to their noisy arguing.

"You're welcome."

Vincente gave a nod as thanks, and Shiohi said a quiet thank you.

"It's nothing..."

Leon was glad at least someone was acting normally. He accepted the water and thanked him, and Shizuo said a 'you're welcome'.

"Thanks, Shizu-chan~!"

"Shut up. My name is not Shizu-chan."

Kiriko scuttled over to Mei with an injured expression. "Mei-chan~! Shizu-chan's being mean to me while he was being all gentlemanly to the other people! This is discrimination, I say! I bet he even got the water for everyone just so he could single me out and pick on me!" Mei patted her back consolingly.

Shizuo scowled. "Oh, shut up. We all know you're not really crying."

"Oh? But Shizu-chan, I didn't say anything about me crying."

Shiohi proceeded to report to Leo about how she and Vincente did on their mission in China, where they had been terminating an alliance with the local Triads there. Things got a little bloody, but nobody important was injured severely, with the 'important' people being Shiohi and Vincente. The Triads did not count, of course.

Vila also gave a report, or rather, tried to, to Leo. However, she wasn't that good at explaining things, so she had to resort to giving him a written report from her brother, Aiden, who was the Storm guardian of the Uccidere, the Vindetor assassination squad.

Shiohi sighed warily. "Let's just all go to sleep." Vincente nodded in agreement. Everyone stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Elvira shouted. Vincente ignored her and continued walking to his room, but the others turned around again. "Boss, one match!"

Leo froze in mid-step, horrified. "Well, it's up to you now, Pop!" Kayori grinned and led the others up the stairs again. Kiriko cackled and patted his shoulder as she passed.

"Eh~? Wait... Elvira, _now?"_

_"_Yes! I insist!"

"But... don't you want to sleep?" _He _sure wanted to sleep.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine!" Elvira laughed.

"Geh..." He couldn't really refuse, because he knew what Elvira could do to him. Damn jetlag. "Fine, just one round, okay?"

"Alright!" She reached into her pocket...

...and pulled out a deck of cards. (Ha! Tricked you!)

They sat down at a table nearby and set up the game. Leo sighed. He could be sleeping right now...

Five minutes later, Leo got a royal flush and beat Elvira hands-down.

"...One more."

"Vira, I said just one-"

_"One more."_

"...Fine. This is the last one."

They ended up playing all night, until Leo fell asleep in the chair. At least he won all of the rounds. If they were playing for real, Elvira would be in severe debt.

**It is now morning, cock-a-doodle-doo~! and stuff.**

"...zzz...hk! Ow..." Leo lifted his neck painfully and stretched, hearing sounds from his joints... or ligaments. Whichever one, he could never remember. There was also a chance that they were both not the correct answer-

He shouldn't be thinking about this kind of thing right now, should he? Mornings can do that to you.

Leo walked blearily to his office, and sighed again as he saw the never-decreasing mountain of agony, paperwork, on his desk. Eh, whatever, he'll do it later. He needed to sleep first.

**Downstairs...**

The other Vindetors were getting up to a refreshing(?) morning. Even Kayori managed to get up earlier than usual, and was in the kitchen making her breakfast. The cooks were off duty, because it was the weekend. However, that doesn't mean she was the first to be ready to face this refreshing(?) morning. Oh no, of course not! She was just the first to get out of her (KHR) bed; she hadn't changed out of her pajamas yet, and her hunger was making her body move faster than normal to the kitchen.

Oh I'm sorry, did I say 'The other Vindetors'? I should have said 'The other Vindetors except for Vincente and Mei', because Vincente was still sleeping. He would most likely sleep until his body got too hungry and demanded food, which was around lunchtime.

Mei, on the other hand, being an exceptionally light sleeper, could not sleep and ended up staying up all night _again_ to experiment on the various chemicals in her lab. She wasn't hungry yet, so she could just wait until lunch. Screw 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,' if she was going to have a scientific discovery, then she would rather not have it during mealtime.

"Lamp-chan... I don't want to... give my custom-made pencils... to the readers... dammit..."

Kiriko woke up abruptly and found that her mouth was dry again, proof that she had been sleep talking. She accidentally stepped on one of her dolls as she got off her bed, which spurted out a red substance that imitated blood. Smiling, she stomped on it again just for fun. Leo had taken out the carpet from her room's floor and replaced it with linoleum tiles, to make it easier to clean the 'blood'.

...Of course, Kiriko wasn't going to tolerate that. _No one_ removes _her _carpet and is allowed to safely get away. _No. One. _And so, she was currently plotting her revenge. She was considering breaking his chair again, but that got a bit repetitive, and it was too weak... what to do, what to do...

Elvira slowly unwrapped her limbs from the pillow and blanket she had been strangling, and stretched, hearing sounds from all over her body. "Ouch... I'm hungry..." She changed out of her pajamas and headed to the kitchen to get food from a reluctant Kayori.

Shiohi found that her arms and legs were not in the same position that she had left them last night, yet again. The others told her that she swam using the freestyle stroke in her sleep. 'How is that even possible?' she wondered, as she yawned on her water mattress. She fed her fish dutifully, and then went to get her own food.

Shizuo was the first to get out of bed (AND change his clothes, AND make his own breakfast. Ha, Kayori!) in the early morning, and he was currently delivering even more paperwork to Leo's office like the nice guy he was. On the way, he met Kiriko, who had been going to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan~!"

"MY NAME IS NOT SHIZU-CHAN!" And as usual, his 'nice guy' self evaporated before his name-calling childhood friend/nemesis. He accidentally dropped some papers while shouting, and he balanced the remaining stack into one hand and collected the fallen forms, but Kiriko accidentally bumped into him as she was passing. The papers all fell down.

"Wah! Shizu-chan, I swear, I didn't do that on purpose-" She stopped as Shizuo completely disappeared, using his Mist Flames. "Eh? Oh, not again..." She frantically looked around to see if she could detect him at all, it was well known that Shizuo was so good with becoming invisible that even Kiriko couldn't detect him despite being a Mist user as well.

_Maybe he would step on one of the papers and make a noise-_

WHACK!

"OWWWW!" she cried, as Shizuo appeared silently behind her with his heavy duty drawing pad in his hand, which was metal-reinforced. _Whack! _Twice.

"Stop it! I'm losing brain cells again!"

"I DON'T CARE!" And to make his point, he whacked her again.

Kiriko pouted, using her Mist Flames to gather the papers and pushed them into Shizuo's hands. "There, happy?"

He snorted. "Much."

They both jumped as a loud bang signaled that Leo's door had been forcefully slammed open. "KIRIKO! WILL YOU STOP SHRIEKING LIKE A BANSHEE-"

"Shizu-chan's fault..." Kiriko muttered, instantly causing Shizuo to glare and whack her again. Another small 'Ow' was heard from Kiriko before she decided to just stay quiet in the corner.

Leo glared at the two, making them stiffen, as he continued to shout. He sure liked to be loud, huh?

"-AND LET ME SLEEP ALREADY! ELVIRA KEPT ME UP FOR MOST OF THE NIGHT, YOU KNOW-"

This was the time when Leo finally became more focused and noticed the stack of papers in Shizuo's hands.

"-is that more paperwork, Shizuo? DAMMIT!" He walked up and took the papers out of his hands. Turning and walking back to his door, Leo gave a final glare before slamming the office door closed again, leaving the two stunned.

A very loud call from the kitchen (although they wouldn't have been able to tell, because it was so loud that it echoed through the whole hallway) made the duo jump yet again. "POP, GET YOUR BREAKFAST, BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO DELIVER IT TO YOUR ROOM!"

The poor door was wrenched open _again_, and Leo stormed out and stomped to the kitchen, furiously yelling. "MY NAME'S NOT POP, DAMN YOU!"

"OH SHUT UP, YOU WUSS!"

"WHY YOU-!"

Kiriko and Shizuo sweat-dropped, and then jumped for a _third _time as the room at the far end of the hall opened with a loud, ominous creak. They slowly turned around to see Vincente walking out, his short-staff out and his face showing that he was ready to _kill _the idiots who _dared _to disturb his sleep.

The duo quickly jumped out of his way as Vincente stomped quite briskly down into the kitchen.

Kiriko half-grinned from the normal ruckus in the morning before turning to Shizuo, "Shizu-chan~ Piggyback ride!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, ignoring his wretched nickname for once and allowed Kiriko to hop onto his back. "You should really get out of this old habit before you become too lazy to even walk. One Vincente is enough in this famiglia."

"But Shizu-chan! You always gave me piggyback rides when we were young. Now, to the kitchen. FORWARD MARCH~!"

Shizuo proceeded to walk down the hallway into the stairs, but not before one final shout of 'MY NAME IS NOT SHIZU-CHAN!'

**In the kitchen...**

"...And what is this?" asked Leo.

"Breakfast, of course," said Kayori casually.

"I get that, but what is all _this?_" He pointed with his finger in a jabbing motion to the mountain of white stuff on his plate. He could see the small tip of a waffle corner poking out near the bottom of the mountain, smothered in whipped cream.

"It's called whipped cream, Pop. It usually comes out of a spray can." She kindly demonstrated, pushing the nozzle of the can to put more cream on her waffles. "It's sweet," she added.

"..." Leo was getting ready to explode, but held it back in. "...Let me rephrase that."

He took a deep breath.

"WHY IS THERE SO MUCH WHIPPED CREAM ON MY PLATE?"

"Well, originally, there was only half that much." Oh yes, that's comforting, considering that the current ratio of waffles to cream was 1 to 10. "But Vira didn't want any, so she put it on your plate."

Elvira yelped, not wanting to face the wrath of Leo. "You told me to!"

"Liar, what are you talking about?" Kayori had a funny smile on her face. Funny as in weird, not ha-ha. "You know, if you take out the 'e' and 'v' in your name and rearrange the letters, it turns into 'Liar.' I just noticed." Live and learn!

"But, but, that doesn't have anything to do with the waffles!"

Kayori shook her head pityingly at 'Liar'. "Silly Liar, Pop and I weren't talking about the waffles, we were talking about the amount of whipped cream on Pop's plate."

"MY NAME'S NOT POP, DAMMIT!" Leo slammed his fist down on the dining table, causing all the plates and utensils to jump clean off the table. They seemed to float for a second in mid-air.

And then, one of them was hit by a wooden staff that seemed to spring out of nowhere. The poor plate, which happened to be Leo's, crashed into the kitchen wall, and the cream and the soggy waffles slowly slid down.

"AH! What the-" Leo turned around to see Vincente glaring at him from behind. Funny, he didn't hear him come in at all. "V-Vincente, why'd you do that?"

Vincente did not provide him an answer, but continued glaring in front of him. Actually, he didn't look like he was glaring at a specified target, just glaring for the hell of it.

Kayori spoke up. "It's kind of obvious, Pop. He's beside himself with rage because you were so loud that he woke up." How'd she know? What is this?

"But you were louder!"

"Liar, what are you talking about?" Kayori had the funny smile on her face again.

_THUD._

Leo gaped as Vincente's staff suddenly made a large, circular-shaped dent in the table after passing his ear. '_NOOOO! The custom-made dark oak table that took a whole month to fully prepare!' _His ear was important too, right? Right?

Elvira gulped, and started to inch towards the exit. Vincente didn't turn around, but he dismantled a section of his staff and held it in her general direction and used his Flames.

_THUD._

Leo dropped his jaw again as the staff made another dent in the wall in front of Elvira, so that the staff now effectively blocked her way. _'N-NOT THE WALL! ANYTHING BUT THAT! It had fireproof cover on it!'_

"Gyaah! V-Vincente, you c-could've killed me!" Elvira stammered out, backing away from the pole frantically.

Now, in case you are wondering, Vincente's staff does not elongate by making the whole thing stretch out. No, its segments multiply using the Cloud Flames' 'propagation' ability, making it seem like new segments appeared from thin air, and attached themselves magically to the end of the last segment. The whole process was done in less than a second, and kept repeating as long as Vincente had control over his Flames.

...Which was why Kayori was _very_ frightened when another of Vincente's staff segments elongated until it had stopped against her forehead, and she was against the wall. Another piece, and her brain would be punctured through, skewered. Not nice.

"Uh... Vince... can you lay off- okay, I'll shut up now," she said quickly, as the staff twitched warningly against her head.

...Leo would have mourned the new dent in the wall, too. The hole in Kayori's head? Probably not so much.

"Vincente!" Shizuo, carrying Kiriko in tow, exclaimed from the kitchen doorway, surprised. Kiriko jumped down from Shizuo, taking in the scene before giving a thumb up to Vincente.

"Vince-chan, make sure to let them bleed first!" Kiriko grinned, and Leo and Elvira glared at her. Kayori was busy staring cross-eyed at the pole at her forehead, but she managed to stick her finger up at Kiriko. You know which.

When he recovered from the initial surprise, Shizuo began rummaging in his pockets, looking for something. He was careful not to make too much noise, because everybody knew how much Vincente hated excessive noise. Activating his Mist Flames, he disappeared from view as he crept up to the Cloud Guardian with a pair of earplugs in his hands. Now the problem was what Vincente would do once the earplugs were in his ears. Nobody would be able to predict what he would do, and now they were going to find out...

Okay, now that the drama's over with, what actually happened after the earplugs were inserted into Vincente's ears is...

After five seconds of blissful silence, Vincente immediately fell asleep, dropping his staffs and crashing to the ground. Kayori sighed in relief and also flopped to the ground after sliding down the wall. Elvira hurried to get back to her room, stopped for a second, and then snatched her plate of waffles before racing away. Leo put his head on the table with a _thunk_ and thanked Shizuo profusely.

"Now I'll take him back to his room. He won't wake up for a couple of hours at least, and he won't remember this at all." Shizuo picked Vincente up by his arms and dragged him out. Even when he was dragged up the staircase, Vincente didn't wake up. He was still in his pajamas, by the way. That has got to hurt.

Kiriko grinned and sat down at the now-dented table. "Well, that was exciting, wasn't it Le-chan?"

Leo glared at her and muttered, "If you consider a near-death experience at nine in the morning 'exciting'." He sighed and went to the refrigerator to look for a _proper _breakfast. There was a bowl of salad with a note on it from the cooks. "Kayori, there was a perfectly good bowl of salad right here! We could've eaten that instead of a mountain of whipped cream!"

Kayori, who was now back in her seat and eating her waffles, said, "Well, I like waffles better. By the way, since you're at the fridge already, can you bring me the ice cream?"

"Which flavor?"

"Hm... the one with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry all in one bucket."

He threw it over to her, and it skidded across the table and stopped in front of her. "Wow, Pop! You're like one of those bartender people in those action movies! Can you do fire tricks and stuff too?"

"MY NAME'S NOT POP!" He could yell all he wanted now, because Vincente had his earplugs on. "And no, I can't. Ask Kiriko for that kind of stuff. Actually, why don't you just try it with your Flames?"

"It's Kiri, Leo-chan~" Kiriko waggled her finger disapprovingly before eating all the whipped cream and waffle in two bites. "While you're at it, get me green tea ice cream too."

Leo sighed, throwing the bucket of ice cream to Kiriko, not noticing how it skid across the table and stopped directly in front of her.

Kayori raised an eyebrow, "Déjà vu much?"

Kiriko nodded, "Oh, Kayo-chan if you're wondering, yes you can do fire tricks with your flames as long as you concentrate enough~"

"And _how_ do you know this, Kiriko?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"I've tried it before," Kiriko replied, ignoring the dubious looks from Leo while eating her ice cream and watching three small illusion fireballs bounce in her free hand in amusement.

Kayori shrugged and used her butter knife to take out a sizeable chunk of ice cream onto her waffles. Leo wondered how many she was going to eat, because he was sure she had eaten at least five by now. And that was only counting from the time he came in.

**Later...**

Vincente woke up because his stomach was growling so freaking loud he couldn't sleep. After changing out of his pajamas, he noticed his legs felt slightly scraped for some reason. He sat down on his (very comfy) bed and pondered why his legs were hurting.

...Which meant that he couldn't remember what happened this morning. Oh well, bygones are bygones, right?

He found an extremely tired Mei leaving the kitchen, munching on an apple. There were bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep and she slowly walked with a slouched posture. Nothing new, he supposed. Everyone was well aware that Mei was an extremely light sleeper and almost never went with sleep during the night due to all the noise, opting to stay in her lab. Of course, she slept like a log after her body collapses from exhaustion.

A plate of waffles was waiting for him, with a note on it that said his name and how long he had to put it in the microwave.

_'_..._Waffles are good, I suppose...'_He noticed the fridge door was open as he walked slowly to the microwave. Taking out a section of his staff from his pocket, he used his Cloud Flames to lengthen it and pushed on the door."Ow! What the- Oh hey, Vincente!" Huh? Oh, it was Kayori. She must have been getting more snacks from the fridge. "Uh... you're not sleepy right now, are you?"

What a weird question. Of course he was sleepy; he always was. She should know that by now. And what's with her slightly nervous expression? Thanks to a stare that was supposed to mean 'Yes I am always sleepy and why are you so nervous?' Kayori became even more nervous.

Excusing herself as she hurriedly got some more snacks, Kayori practically ran out of the kitchen. Vincente stared and half-shrugged, taking his waffles and slowly walking back to his room. Since today was Sunday, he had to keep his earplugs in as he slept, because the whole Family was home. Things were bound to be loud. He couldn't wait for school to start... mainly because he didn't go to school and would therefore be alone in the house, except for the servants, and they were pretty quiet... at least, compared to the Guardians.

**Later in the afternoon...**

"Alright guys, training time!" Kiriko exclaimed with a forced grin.

Most of the rookies groaned, and she frowned. "Oh come on, you lazy bums! Don't be like Kayo-chan and Vince-chan!" Not that Kiriko was looking forward to training either...

Kayori turned her head in Kiriko's direction and frowned, "Hey, I'm not lazy! I just prefer to play computer rather than exercise!"

Vincente let the insult slide by, it was an everyday thing for at least someone to call him lazy.

"Which equals being lazy," Leo replied to Kayori, rolling his eyes. He always wondered how she could stay in the same position for so long; he had to stretch every hour or so while doing paperwork.

"Shut up, Pop."

"My name is not Pop!"

Most of the trainees laughed at the usual bicker. Leo turned red and glared at Kayori in anger and embarrassment. She ignored him; it wasn't her fault anyway. Leo would beg to differ.

Mei sighed, wondering if they could actually get started. "At this rate, we'll take all night." That had actually happened once. Vincente had dropped to the floor and slept like a log, and nobody could wake him, as though he had died. Kayori had been all for burying him, but Leo had objected.

"Yeah, let's just start already~!" Elvira said, pouting.

Vincente yawned for the billionth time and Shiohi appeared to be waiting calmly. Her fingers were twitching in the direction of her metal fans though.

Mei brought out a rolling chalkboard and began to write down names of the people who had been chosen to lead their fellow students for the day. After that was done, she explained the exercises for each squad respectively. "So, for the people with this Flame, an hour for sparring, a half hour for increasing stamina, another half hour for going over the basics, some physical training too... anything I'm forgetting?"

Silence greeted her.

"I'll take that as a no. Okay, you're all set, go to your designated places and start." The rookies all lined up with their designated leader and had walked off to their training places. Now all that was left were the guardians.

Mei gave a nod after the rookies had disappeared out of her sight and turned back to the remaining, sighing at the state they had all been in.

Kayori had lied down with her laptop in front of her and Kiriko was daydreaming about battles and blood... mostly blood. Leo had also sat down and was trying to look like he was paying attention to Mei talking, but he was sleep-deprived; his eyelids were drooping already. Elvira had sprawled on the floor looking bored to death and Shiohi was trying to amuse herself by imagining she was swimming with her fish. Vincente was, as usual, sleeping.

Mei frowned, "Oh _come on!_ I look elsewhere for five minutes and you guys are all out of it?" Leo started awake at the sound of her voice and looked around frantically. Kiriko just smirked. The rest ignored her. "Sparring time, let's go, get up!"

Somehow, Kayori, Kiriko, Leo, Vincente, and Elvira all yawned in synchronization. Shiohi just sighed in exasperation and got up to pull the others back up.

Elvira stood up to stretch, "Kiriko, come on. Get up," she said to the nearest person. In response, Kiriko gave a half-hearted glare. Elvira returned the glare and tried to pull her up.

The irritated, and hypocritically exercise-hating, Mist Guardian showed her a very gory illusion. Elvira shrieked and tried to run away. "Kiriko, stop it!" Leo hit Kiriko on the head, prompting her to release the illusion with a reluctant sigh. It was so amusing, though...

"But it's fun~... and she woke us all up last night! And not to mention the stuff I showed her wasn't scary at all!" What? Blood is scary? Nah, you're joking.

"That's no excuse. Go spar," Leo said.

**Sparring time!**

"Must you find your frustration so unbearable that you take it out on me during our sparring practice?" Shiohi deadpanned, playing defensive as she successfully blocked the onslaught of boomerangs from Elvira with her metal fans.

Elvira gave a glare and kicked the ground, "Well, you know! Stupid Kiri always bullies me with illusions! It's like, so mean!"

"Ironically, she does not see that it is usually her fault and can be avoided…" Shiohi muttered, changing to an offensive stance and charged at Elvira, who was currently not paying attention due to mentally venting at Kiriko.

Shiohi swiftly knocked Elvira off her feet, causing said girl to give a yelp, and put the tip of her fan to Elvira's neck, "You lose."

Resident Rain Guardian stood up straight, folding her fans and stored them away, promptly ignoring Elvira's shouts of 'That wasn't fair! I was, like, not paying attention at all!'

She looked at Elvira who had also stood up, raising an eyebrow and shook her head, "There is no fairness in battle. Besides, it's your fault for not paying attention to a spar. Practice or not." With that, Shiohi turned and left, leaving Elvira to stay and fume.

"Ugh! Seriously why is _everyone_ so moody? I should just go hang out with my brother and the Uccidere!" She stood up and dusted herself off, and was preparing to leave, when she saw Vincente walking by. "Vincente! Vincente! Can you-"

"No."

"Spar with me- YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!"

Vincente didn't even face her as he continued walking. "Whatever you do will require too much energy."

"But-"

"Such as now; you're shouting." He disappeared behind a corner and left Elvira to mope.

**Supalinebreaker**

Kiriko sneezed, consequently breaking her concentration on her illusions. Mei, seeing the opening, charged and swiped at Kiriko with needles in hand. A quick step back and Kiriko narrowly avoided said needles.

Gripping her pencil, Kiriko quickly propelled herself in the air with illusion wings and summoned ropes that charged up from the ground and shot at Mei.

With perfected martial arts, Mei avoided the onslaught of ropes while releasing waves of needles infused in lightning flames at Kiriko.

Kiriko clicked her tongue in annoyance, summoning a shield in hopes of stopping them. No such luck, the needles infused with lightning flames pierced right through the shield, causing Kiriko to fly higher, effectively dodging the needles, and dived down at Mei, who was in a battle stance, wielding her pencil like a lance.

Mei tightened her fists, her needles held in between the spaces of her finger, as she and Kiriko exchanged blows.

The two, already used to sparring with each other, gave each other no openings.

Kiriko lunged at Mei who immediately dodged and knocked the pencil, charging at Kiriko. Expecting this, Kiriko sidestepped and swung her pencil at Mei's feet. With a jump, Mei avoided the pencil and spun in air to deliver a kick which was blocked by the pencil.

A rumble from the ground alerted Mei and she jumped back as soon as her feet touched the ground, ropes shooting out from where Mei originally was.

With a flick of her wrist, Mei sent more needles at Kiriko while dodging from continuous ropes that shot out from the ground.

Kiriko frowned, once again sidestepping the needles and charging at Mei, it was about time they ended or she was sure her stamina would run out soon.

Mei gave a smirk, knowing full well Kiriko was almost at her limit. She jumped directly up, narrowly missing a stab from Kiriko, and threw her last wave of needles.

Kiriko clicked her tongue in annoyance as some sliced through her skin and the others pinned her to the ground.

"I think this is my win Kiri- KYA!" _Thud._

Mei fell flat on the ground, a rope wrapped around her foot.

Kiriko gave a victory smirk before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. "I think... this is..._my_ win... Mei-chan," she called out, sweating and panting heavily. Damn stamina.

Mei gave a groan, nursing her head, "Damn illusion rope." She had been overconfident and hadn't noticed the rope until it was too late.

As the rope vanished, Mei got up and checked the time, "We've been sparring for an hour and a half... I guess that makes up for stamina practice. Great, we're done! We should go check our squads now."

Kiriko gave a nod, too tired to move as Mei effortlessly picked her up and slung Kiriko on her shoulder, making sure Kiriko was facing the front.

"Maybe I should just prolong our spars to improve your stamina," Mei mused.

Kiriko lifted her head, glaring daggers at Mei before slumping again.

**LINELINELINELINELINEB-B-B-B-B-BREAK**

"Ready?"

"Nope."

"...How about now?"

"How about never?"

"Oh, COME ON, Kayori! We have to start sooner or later!"

"I vote for later."

"AGH YOU LAZY BUM! GET UP ALREADY! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THAT COMPUTER!"

Kayori sighed and finally snapped her laptop shut. Standing up, she yawned and took out her sprays slowly, stretching as she did. Leo twitched impatiently as he waited.

"Alrighty. Ready... set-" She lunged before finishing the sentence.

"Hey! That's not-" Leo sidestepped her and avoided the spray of water that had been aiming for his eyes. "-fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Pop! Especially if you're in the Mafia~!" Kayori turned and ran at him again.

"MY NAME ISN'T POP!" This time, he took the initiative and punched. Kayori smoothly dodged out of the way and ducked Leo's other fist, then kicked to try to trip him. Leo jumped lightly and aimed his next punch at his opponent's head, using the power of gravity to further strengthen the blow. The fist left a sizeable crater in the floor as Kayori quickly rolled away and got up into a crouch. Leo, predicting her next move, kicked his foot out as she leapt at him again with her spray in front.

"Dam-" She couldn't dodge quickly enough in midair, so she dropped the spray in her left hand and grabbed the leg so she could move herself out of the way, deflecting the kick. It worked, but now she had Leo's other foot to worry about. Feeling her feet reaching the floor, she pulled as hard as she could at the leg she held and effectively disrupted Leo's balance enough for her to leap away.

Leo jumped up from the floor and immediately ran at Kayori, not giving her much time to think, and began to launch a barrage of light punches. She dodged and ducked under some and deflected the ones she couldn't as best as she could. Stepping back quickly for some more room, she jumped clear over his head and tried to spray his face as she passed. However, Leo grabbed her leg and pulled, much harder than she had before, and slung her in the direction of the wall.

"Uwah!" She hit the wall on her feet and winced. Seeing Leo run at her again with his fist cocked back, she pushed off before gravity could take a full hold of her and avoided the hit, which made another fist-sized crater in the wall. Deciding her feet hurt too much to land on them, she rolled to break the impact. Hopping upright, she turned to see Leo's fist heading for her face.

Kayori yelped loudly and ducked, curling herself into a ball, with a speed she didn't know she had. Leo, not expecting it, tripped over her, falling headlong onto the floor. "Gah!"

Silence ensued. Kayori uncurled herself and looked around cautiously. "...Does this mean I won, Pop?"

"...My name is not Pop, damn you..."

**Line Br-CRASH! AHHHH!**

Yawn...

Vincente rolled around on the hard ground of the training room. Considering how dangerous his style of fighting was, he couldn't spar with any of the other members very well. The only training he need was self-restraint. When in battle, he always had fought with the intent to kill.

Yawn...

By now, the other members should be finishing their spars. He could walk out now and they would assume he was done with the training. With a last yawn, he stood up and walked slowly in the direction of the main building.

"Vincente! Vincente!" A high pitched voice was calling him. "Can you-"

"No." He cut Elvira off.

"Spar with me- YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!"

"Whatever you do will require too much energy." What was she thinking? Training time was pretty much over. There's no way that he would stay longer than he has to.

"But-"

"Such as now, you're shouting." He denied her existence and continued walking, ignoring her frustrated ramblings.

**Line break.**

Everybody gathered at the (dented) dinner table. Leo rubbed at the dent as he ate, as if rubbing it would somehow make the wood become normal.

The Family was divided into people who talked and people who didn't. Shiohi was pretty quiet, and Vincente was trying not to fall asleep while chewing. Elvira, Kayori, Mei, and Kiriko were chattering about little things. Kayori exaggerated the stuff she said, Kiriko talked about blood and its awesomeness, Elvira talking much more than eating because she had lost her appetite from Kiriko's speech, and Mei occasionally supplying Kayori and Kiriko with scientific facts that nobody really cared about.

Yep. Everything was normal.

"By the way," Leo started. "I finished my paperwork." Until he said that, of course.

Everyone froze and gaped. Even Vincente opened his eyes.

Leo looked around, not sure what this silence meant.

Kayori snapped out of it and began to slowly applaud as if awed into speechlessness. The others joined in enthusiastically, and Vincente clapped once before stopping to yawn again.

"...Is it that surprising?" said Leo, with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Pop, you of all people-"

"MY NAME IS NOT POP!"

Undeterred, Kayori continued, "should know that it _is _that surprising."

Leo thought about it for a while, chewing on his dinner. "Well, I guess..."

Kiriko suddenly popped up from nowhere, holding a wine bottle. "IN CELEBRATION, LET'S DRINK!" She _loved _drinking.

Mei gasped in horror and exclaimed, "We're underage! That's not responsible of us at all!"

Kayori shrugged. "It's okay. We're mafia." Like _that_ made it okay. "And besides, there's no age limit for Italians, like Pop."

"MY NAME IS NOT POP! And that only applies to Elvira, Vincente, and I!"

He was ignored, for Kiriko had already gotten the wine glasses, cans of beer, sake cups, and the shot cups out already. They were lined up on the table.

"What the heck..." Leo hit his head on the table and covered his head with his arms. When he looked up, Kayori was drinking a glass of water... wait.

"...you're drinking vodka, aren't you." He glared at her. She slowly turned to face him.

"It's lemon water, dumbass," she said, glaring. He frowned. She usually didn't have such a violent reaction... unless...

"You're drunk _already?" _

_Thunk! _He stared at the dinner knife that was now embedded into the table right next to his hand. "I'm. Not. Drunk. Dammit." Apparently drinking made her a liar.

Oh Kayori. What did the poor table ever do to you?

"..." He decided to drop the subject, and looked around for lack of anything else to do. Elvira was holding a glass of wine while talking to Shiohi.

"Come on, drink some!" Elvira said, holding out a cup of sake to Shiohi.

Shiohi shook her head firmly. "No. Alcohol is bad for our bodies, it ruins our livers, and we're all underage."

Kayori, who had been wandering around with her cup, commented, "It's okay; we're _mafia_." That sounds similar to that one meme in a certain website...

Turning back to Shiohi, Elvira continued to press her to drink. "Shiohi, if you drink, then I'll buy you that rare puffer fish you wanted."

"...Two. Male and female. And I also want a box jellyfish and a basslet too," said Shiohi, narrowing her eyes. Dang, she's expensive.

"Hmm... alright then!" Grinning, Elvira handed the cup over. Shiohi picked it up and started drinking slowly.

Vincente was enjoying some light wine, having finished his dinner. Mei was mixing various alcohols and examining the results, writing something on a piece of paper. How can she waste that much alcohol?

Oh, never mind. After she was done writing, she drank her concoction and then wrote down some more things. No doubt she was writing the taste.

Kiriko was a different matter entirely. She was drinking like there was no tomorrow. "Haha... the hiatus is finally over~" What kind of nonsense was she spewing now?

Shizuo, who had been wondering what all the commotion was, stopped dead at the doorway, and then promptly turned back around and marched out. Unfortunately, Kiriko ran at him and dragged him back in, keeping a tight hold so she could locate him even if he turned invisible.

Leo sighed and tried to take the knife out of the table. He strained for a few seconds, but the knife popped out quicker than he had expected, so he fell backwards, still in his chair.

_Crash. _"Ow! Damn..." He rubbed his head and got up slowly. "I hope the chair didn't get any scratches..." Suddenly, his gaze locked on to a calendar on the wall. "OH SHIT!"

The other people in the room turned to look at him, and Shizuo was saved from being force-fed alcohol by Kiriko. For now.

"TODAY'S A SUNDAY!" They all stared blankly at him, then turned back to drink some more. He sweat-dropped, then said, "Which means tomorrow we have to go to school." Since he had finished his paperwork, that included him too. Good thing he didn't drink today.

Kayori choked on her vodka- err... lemon water, please don't kill me- and hacked painfully, still managing to slip some colorful words in between the coughs. Kiriko froze in place but kept drinking, and Shizuo took the opportunity to slip out of her grasp and back away to a safe distance. Vincente kept drinking, because he didn't go to school.

"Shit... Hiba-chan's going to kill us." With that, Kiriko fell asleep.

After the initial shock had blown over, Kayori shrugged and lifted her cup. "Well then, a toast to out early deaths?"

To that, Vincente replied, "I'm not going to any funerals." He had better things to do, after all. Like sleep.

"Gee, glad you care about us so much, Vincente," deadpanned Elvira, shaking her head.

During this somewhat depressing conversation, Kiriko had woken up and was now chasing Shizuo around the room. "Shizu-chan~ Come over here!" She already had a bottle in her hand, open and ready.

"MY NAME'S NOT SHIZU-CHAN!"

Deciding he couldn't stay here much longer if he didn't want a migraine, Leo walked out and shut himself in his room for some well-deserved sleep. Providing that he could sleep with that racket coming from downstairs, of course.

...Who threw that tennis racket up at him just now? What the heck?

**A/N: Review and you get a boomerang from Elvira. It's specially designed to be able to withstand Storm flames. It has a sharp edge, but you can still use it as a (big) bookmark. It's the perfect thing for people who are suddenly jumped by muggers (or, heaven forbid, rapists) while they were reading and walking at the same time.**

**Muggers/Rapists(Or BOTH?): Rawr! Hand over your money!/ Does this smell like chloroform to you...?**

**You: *takes out boomerang bookmark and proceeds to beat the shit out of the muggers/rapists***


End file.
